Possessed
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: *Prequel To Twelve Gates* When Chris Harris possessed by Asmodai is forced to leave TNA after attacking the Cowboy he finds himself in the WWE of all places and finally meets the angel he had been searching for to calm the demon that plagues him , but will he find peace or more misery with the darkness inside of him. *Caution Contains Rape Scene*
1. Prologue: Shadows

_A/N: Before I go any further in the Twelve Gates story I felt it would be a good idea to see where the whole problem started , so , without any further hesitation here is the prequel to Twelve Gates . This will also be the only time in my history of writing fanfictions where I will actually have Wildcat backstage at any WWE event ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Wildcat Chris Harris or any other wrestler that appears in this story either TNA or WWE owns them . I do own Raven Fireheart . I also borrowed the spirit form of Asmodai idea from the demon clouds off of the TV show Supernatural . All songs in this story are owned by the band Red and the title of the songs will be used as the title of each chapter and listed before the chapter begins ._

 _ **" Shadows " by Red**_

 **Possessed**

Prologue : Shadows

 _Chris Harris POV (CH) : This is the account of myself , Wildcat Chris Harris and how I became possessed by Asmodai . The events in this story are as vivid to me now as they were back then and what took place would later lead to the Twelve Gates opening . I hope with this document I am giving to Raven Fireheart and James Storm , two of the Shaman Warriors of Legend will someday prevent the events that took place after I met the Demon Prince of Lust from happening again . I know now that everything that happened to me happened for a reason and if it hadn ' t been me then the Dagger of the Fallen and the fate of the world could have fallen into the wrong hands . But , even though I am at peace now from all of the burdens I held within my heart and soul I can still remember both the good and the bad times I went through at the hands of the demons . I can remember the day when I hurt my best friend and brother , James Storm . I can still remember when I left the wrestling world that I loved so much and was carried into a place that even the scariest horror film could not do justice . I also remember meeting the Angel that saved me , Raven Firehear , for the first time and how I fell in love with her back then until Asmodai tore us apart in ways that I still deeply wished had never happened to someone as pure and selfless as her . Today , both James and Raven have forgiven me for my past and though I am going to the other side once the Twelve Gates are closed , I can surely rest in peace knowing that the two people I cared about the most while here on Earth will be bonded in love taking care of each other in ways that I never could . Now , without further hesitation here is my story of how it all began when the shadows of a dark entity filled the depths of my soul ._

 **TNA Impact Zone Locker Room - TNA House Show After Sacrifice 2006**

Chris Harris walked into the Impact Zone the following Thursday after the big Sacrifice pay - per - view with a slight limp in his step due to the brutal Texas Death Match against Cowboy James Storm at the PPV . The match had been very successful , the fans like it , the boys in the back liked , even the office liked it and now as bittersweet as it felt to see AMW come to an end after four years of building the tag team division in TNA both Storm and Harris felt that it was time for both of them to start their singles career as separate wrestlers .

" Chris , " Kazarian ran up to him .

" Hey , Frankie , what ' s up ? " Chris asked .

" Dixie told me to tell you that we have the fan signing tonight before Impact starts , that is if you think you can make it that far without falling over . " Frankie joked at Chris limping due to the match Sunday .

" Haha , very funny and thanks for the heads up , what are you the TNA errand boy now ? " Chris asked .

" Hmm , its not right to joke back at somebody when they joking at you instead . " Kazarian said in a matter of fact tone .

" Says who ? " Chris asked as they walked towards the locker room .

" Myself and Daniels , " Kazarian answered .

" Uhhu , " Harris said .

" Speaking of Daniels , " Kazarian said as they spotted Daniels walking towards them .

" Hmm , well you are definitely limping Wildcat , but I think Cowboy looks worse than you do . " Daniels said .

" He ' s already here ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , he was at catering with Bobby and AJ . " Daniels answered .

" So , are we good to hangout again cause the two of you wanted your own space during this whole feud to end AMW ? " Frankie hoping things would go back to the way it was .

" Yeah , we just had to make it more believable for the fans , but as long as Storm is okay with it then we can start back with the barhopping after the shows . " Chris said making both of them laugh as they walked into the locker room so the Wildcat could put his bags down .

" Its going to feel strange without AMW and Triple X running the tag team division anymore bro . " Daniels said .

" Isn ' t Elix suppose to have his last match tonight on Impact before he leaves ? " Kazarian asked .

" Yeah , and the Naturals have already left . " Harris answered .

" Hmm , but the originals are still together . " Daniels said .

" Originals ? " Frankie and Chris both asked .

" Yeah , you know AJ , the two of you , Storm , Roode , and yours truly . " Daniels informed them .

" Oh yeah , " Chris agreed .

" Well , lets go find the rest of group then if all is going well . " Frankie said as they left the locker room and headed to catering to find their friends .

 **Catering**

" Man I can ' t believe her , " James Storm said .

" What happened mate ? " Bobby asked as he and AJ sat down at the table with Storm .

" Crystal wants a divorce for me not being at home all the time . " Storm grumbled .

" I thought she was okay with you being a wrestler and away from home ? " AJ looked at Storm shocked .

" So did I , but apparently not . " James kicked the chair that was next to him over .

Harris , Daniels , and Kazarian walked into catering at that moment and came over to the table as Storm kicked the chair over .

" Poor chair got the boot from the Cowboy . " Kazarian said making Daniels chuckle a little as the two of them sat down while Wildcat limped over to the catering table to get food .

" Don ' t start with me today you two . " James snapped at them .

" Okay , what ' s up with you ? " Daniels cringing at the Cowboy ' s outburst .

" Crystal wants a divorce . " Storm said again making Chris look over at the table .

" You ' re kidding ? " Harris asked .

" Nope , she gave the divorce papers to me Monday morning and then drove back home Tuesday so she could pack her things from my house in Tennessee and go back to her mother ' s place . " James said .

" What about Makayla ? " Bobby referring to Storm ' s daughter .

" Makayla is with my mom for now until we can get everything settled , I don ' t know how you explain to a kid that her parents are splitting up for good . " Storm sighed .

" But , you will have to tell her at some point . " AJ said .

" Yeah , I know and I will , but I want to wait until I get home first . " James said .

" Well if it makes you feel any better , Wildcat is limping . " Kazarian whispered as Chris limped to the table with his food .

Storm watch Chris as he approached the table and sat down .

" You are limping worse than a hooker taking it in the ass all night . " Storm said .

" Hey , you don ' t look so good yourself . " Chris said touching the Cowboy ' s head where the Band-Aid was at covering the stitches from the other night .

" If I have to separate you two it won ' t be pretty . " Bobby said .

" We were joking around Bobby . " James said .

" Yeah , even though AMW is over , Storm and I are still brothers right Cowboy ? " Harris looked at Storm .

" Always Chris , " James said as the clasped hands .

" Hey , what about us ? " AJ asked .

" I thought we were brothers too , " Bobby said .

" Yeah , " Daniels and Kazarian agreed .

" Of course you guys are our brothers . " Harris said .

" And brothers take care of each other through thick and thin . " Storm smiled .

" Harris , Kazarian , its just about time . " Jeremy Borash told them .

" Well , we better get going to that fan signing Wildcat . " Frankie said .

" Yeah , see you guys later . " Chris said .

Chris and Frankie both threw their trash away and left to get ready to sign autographs for the fans .

 **Fan Signing**

Chris and Kazarian were now at the fan signing where the fans got to come up and talk to them while getting autographs from wrestlers out there . One fan in particular seemed very interested in meeting the Wildcat .

" I really enjoyed your match Sunday against the Cowboy . " The fan said to Chris once he had gotten to the Wildcat .

" Thank you , " Chris said shaking the man ' s hand which seemed unusually warm when you considered it was getting chillier outside .

The fan on the other hand could feel the energy from Wildcat ' s hand and knew that he was the one instead of this thing he was already wearing .

" Have fun watching the show tonight , Mister . . . " Harris said as he gave the man an autographed picture .

" . . . Al , " The fan said not wanting to blow his cover .

" Mister Al , " Chris said taken back by the weird name at first , but figured it was just a nickname as the man left the autograph signing area .

After the signing Kazarian was smirking at Chris as they walked backstage .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" That guy was into you , " Frankie said .

" Who ? " Chris was confused .

" Mister Al , " Kazarian said .

" I can ' t have a fan tell me they liked one of my matches ? " Chris asked .

" Its not that man , it just seemed like he was interested in you in a more intimate fashion , Cat . " Frankie said .

" Eww , he ' s not my type . " Harris cringed .

" What ' s not your type ? " Storm asked as he walked up with Bobby , AJ , and Daniels .

" This guy was being a little flirty with the Wildcat . " Kazarian said .

" Guy , " AJ and Daniels looked at Chris .

" Is there something you need to tell us Chris ? " Storm asked .

" So , where is your new boyfriend at , Cat ? " Bobby asked .

" He ' s not my type . " Chris said again .

" What is your type ? " Daniels asked curiously .

" Women are my type . " Harris said .

" So , what ' s his name ? " James asked .

" Whose name ? " Chris looked at Storm .

" Your special friend . " AJ said .

" Mister Al , " Kazarian said .

" Mister Al ? " Storm , Bobby , AJ , and Daniels asked .

" I think it was a nickname and he ' s not my boyfriend , he ' s just a fan that complimented the match Sunday . " Harris shook his head .

" We are just messing with you Wildcat . " James said .

" I know , " Chris said .

" What if he ' s not a special friend , but the Wildcat ' s stalker instead ? " Frankie asked .

" Oh , " Bobby , AJ , and Daniels looked at each other .

" If some fool is stalking my brother then he will eat my boot . " Storm said .

" Yeah , that was kind of creepy Kazarian . " Chris shivered at the thought of him having a stalker .

" Alright all of you little girls the show is about to start . " Jarrett said .

" Uhm , Jeff ? " James said .

" What ? " Jeff looked at the Cowboy .

" I . . mmmm . " Storm said .

" Come on Storm , before you get into trouble . " Chris said dragging him to the locker room .

 **Harris ' s Locker Room - After His Match That Night**

Chris finally made it through his first singles match after the final end of AMW even though he was still sore from the Texas Death Match .

" Well , I made it through that okay . " Harris said walking into his own locker room .

In the past he had shared a locker room with Storm , but now that they were split he had one to himself which he knew was the right step even through it was also a bit strange .

" That feels better , " Chris said after he got a shower to wash the sweat , grim , and body oil off of himself and put some clothes on .

He walked into the main part of his locker room to hear someone clapping which startled him as he looked up and saw Mister Al .

" I hate it when Kazarian is right . " Harris thought to himself .

" I see you are speechless . " Mister Al said .

" Uhm , Mister Al , you are not suppose to be in here so I suggest you leave before I call security . " Chris glared hoping it would scare the guy away .

" First of all no one can hear you from in here at the moment , so , go ahead scream your head off , bang your fist on the wall , call for help , its not going to work Kitty Cat . " Mister Al snickered .

" Hey , that ' s Wildcat to you , " Harris said lunging at the guy , but the weirdos magic made Chris go right through Mister Al .

" Ha , that is my favorite trick . " Mister Al said .

" How did you do that , Mister Al ? " Chris asked trying not to show the fear that was beginning to creep up on him .

" I should let you know my name is not Mister Al , its Asmodai and the reason I can do so many tricks is because I was creator or in your human terms born with them . You see I have come to recruit you into my service until I release you or until your death which ever comes first . " Asmodai said .

" Why me ? " Chris asked .

" You see this ? " Asmodai showed the Wildcat his neck which was starting to decay .

" Yeah , what ' s wrong with you ? " Harris asked grossed out by the sight .

" Its not me , its this temporary human host I have been using to transport me to the one I need to house my spirit . " Asmodai said .

" Spirit ? So , you are a ghost ? " Chris asked .

" No , not a ghost dear boy , I am a demon , One of the Twelve Demonic Princes infact . I serve one entity and his name is Lucifer and for the past several millennias I have rested in the pits of Hell at one of the Twelve Gates into Hell itself torturing and punishing the wicked who are corrupted by Sins of the Flesh otherwise known as Lust and now I have come to take you for myself . " Asmodai said flashing his golden yellow demonic eyes at the Wildcat .

Chris suddenly felt fear like he had never known before and bolt for the door trying to pull it open , but to add to this nightmare he was having the door wouldn ' t open .

" Sorry Kitty , you can ' t escape cause just like the powers I am using to keep us from being heard and to keep you from hurting me , I am also keeping you locked in here . " Asmodai said .

" What do you want from me ? " Chris asked .

" I told you I want you in my service . Asmodai said .

" I will never serve a demon , you ' re evil . " Harris declared .

" You don ' t exactly have a choice boy , you see I need your body in order for me to survive very long outside of Hell and this poor sap that I am wearing at the moment is breaking apart on me because he is not the right one for me . " Asmodai said .

" What are you talking about ? " Chris asked .

" I need the proper body for me to survive , one that can handle my energy coming into them , one that can house and protect my powers , one that will not break down on me and your body and spirit fits what I need . I felt it when we shook hands earlier and I will take what is rightfully mine whether you like it or not and as for this thing I am wearing he will be sent to Hell where he belongs . " Asmodai forcing his spirit out of the body he was using which fell to its death and vanished to the Pit .

Chris backed away falling to the ground trying to get away from the thing above him which was like a black cloud . It circled for a moment above the Wildcat until it came for him , Chris tried running for the fire alarm button in his locker room but the demon cloud was to fast for him . Soon , he was wrapped in Asmodai ' s spirit form as the black cloud entered his nose and mouth allowing the demon to take possession of his body .

" Aaahhh ! " Chris screamed as he started to feel pain from the great amounts of energy coming into his body .

The pain continued to increase until Chris passed allowing Asmodai to have control over his body .

" Now , I will make you disappear from wrestling by making it look like you attacked your best friend . " Asmodai said as he left in Chris body to Storm ' s locker room where he snuck in undetected .

 **Storm ' s Locker Room**

 _Sunset, I close my eyes_  
 _I pretend everything's alright_  
 _Drowning in anger from all these lies_  
 _I can't pretend everything's alright_  
 _Please don't let me fall forever_  
 _Can you tell me it's over?_

Asmodai inside of Chris ' s body waited in the dark area of Storm ' s locker room for the Cowboy to come in from his match . Chris was finally coming to where he saw himself in Storm ' s locker room , but realized that he could not move his body .

" Relax , you are not in control at the moment . " Asmodai said to Harris in his mind .

" Get out of me . " Harris commanded .

" Not going to happen . " Asmodai said .

" I never gave you permission to enter into my body , now get out . " Chris growled .

" I don ' t have to ask for permission and if you don ' t settle down you are going to regret it . " Asmodai said .

" What are you doing in Storm ' s locker room ? " Harris asked .

" Well you see I need to make you disappear for a year from everything including wrestling , but I need to give you a reason to leave . " Asmodai said .

" I would never leave wrestling . " Chris declared .

" Not even if you were made to look like you attacked your best friend in cold blood simply because you were over lustful for power . " Asmodai said .

" You are attacking Storm ? " Harris asked .

" Bingo , " Asmodai said .

" And where are you making me disappear to and for what purpose ? " Chris asked .

" It will take one human year for your body to be properly prepared for the coming events in the future , but in order to prepare you I need some help from my fellow demons , so , I am taking you to the Pit . " Asmodai said .

" I am not going to Hell with you and there is no way I would allow you to hurt Storm . " Harris said .

Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared inside of Chris ' s soul looking straight into his eyes where the real Chris Harris was trapped .

 _There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
 _I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

" Listen boy , you have no say over what you do from now on and it doesn ' t matter how strong you are in body and spirit , because eventually I will take over you completely and then you will do my every bidding . So , you better be grateful when I do give you some control over your movement because that ' s all you are going to get and don ' t you dare think about blabbing anything to anyone about what you see and hear while you are in my services because I will restrain you in a way that will not be pleasant . Do you understand me ? " Asmodai explained to Harris as the demon used his powers to choke Chris on the inside .

" Uchk , I understand , huh ? " Harris took deep breaths after getting choked by the demon .

" Good , " Asmodai said .

 _Caught in the darkness, I go blind_  
 _But can you help me find my way out?_  
 _Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence_  
 _Can you tell me it's over now?_

Just then the Cowboy walked into his locker room unaware that Chris Harris possessed by Asmodai was in his locker room waiting for him .

" Storm , " Asmodai using Chris ' s voice said as James closed the door .

" Good grief Chris , don ' t scare me like that . " James said holding his chest after being nearly scared to death by the supposed Wildcat .

" Sorry didn ' t mean to startle you , but I was wondering if you would like to have a beer with me ? " Asmodai asked holding up beer bottles .

" Where did you get those ? " Chris asked Asmodai in his head .

" Demon powers . " Asmodai said .

" Hell yeah , man , you know me . " Storm said not realizing who he was talking to wasn ' t Chris .

" Here , " Asmodai handing him one .

" How about a toast to the future man . " James said as they both opened the beer .

" To the future , " Asmodai held his beer out .

" To the future . " James said as they clanked beer bottles and then drank from them .

" Please don ' t do what I think you are about to do to Storm , " Harris begged .

" I can ' t go back now Kitty Cat . " Asmodai told Harris .

" Alright , I am going to get a shower and you can either stay in here if you want or go hangout with the brothers . " James said as he made for the shower area .

While Storm ' s back was turned Asmodai brought down the beer bottle right on the back of the Cowboy ' s head making him fall to the ground .

" No ! Storm ! " Chris screamed and got choked by Asmodai again .

" Hush , " Asmodai ordered him .

James turned over looking at Chris through glazed over eyes .

" Chris , what the hell was that for ? " James asked both pissed and shocked at what just happened .

" It happened because I am sick and tired of all the crap I had to put up with these last four years because of you . You always dancing around behind me during our interviews or promos , always goofing off when we are suppose to be working , do you do anything else besides play around with a stick pony and that dumb ass Cowboy hat ? You are nothing but a joke and all the fans go oh my god , oh my god , the Cowboy so wonderful . Well I ' m sick of it , sick of being down graded by a stupid drunk redneck with no respect for what I did for our tag team . Do you really think AMW would have been a success if it wasn ' t for my brain bailing us out of all the stupid things you got us into or had to calm people down because of all of the pranks you pulled on them ? And don ' t think for one minute I have forgotten about the beer bottle shot to my eye either . I ' ve had it Storm and as for you and your personal issues with Crystal and that brat daughter of yours , you can take all of that and stick it where the sun doesn ' t shine , because I bet they are tired of all of your bullshit too . " Asmodai said .

 _There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
 _I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

Chris was speechless now at what was being said to Storm about the Cowboy , about AMW , and about the problems at home . The real him would have never done this , but Asmodai was making it seem like it was him , this demon even brought up the eye injury that started the end of AMW . But , the worst part was the attack on Storm and the look on his face right now that said the Cowboy was deeply hurt by someone he felt was his best friend and brother in this business .

 _I'm holding onto you_

" You stupid piece of shit , how dare you speak like that to me when none of its true and you know it ? You really want to make this a problem then come on . " Storm getting up and throwing a punch at Chris .

Asmodai made Chris ' s body grab the punch with ease and squeezed until Storm shouted out in pain and then pushed the Cowboy back magically pulling out a metal pipe from behind him without Storm noticing what was happening .

 _I'm holding onto you_

" This is it , " James said going to give Chris the Last Call , but Asmodai spun him around and hit the Cowboy in the back several times with the pipe and then he drop the pipe , grabbed Storm by the arm , spun him around again , and kicked him in the balls extremely hard making him go down .

" Please that ' s enough , I will do whatever you ask , just don ' t hurt the Cowboy anymore . " Chris started crying .

" As you wish . " Asmodai backed off .

" You , I never want to see you in my sight again . You better go , leave now , leave TNA all together because this friendship , this brotherhood , this family is over . You are no longer allowed in my house , around my family , or around me . Chris Harris I don ' t know what happened to you these last four years , but as far as I ' m concerned you are the biggest scumbag to ever exist now get out of here . " James said seething .

" My pleasure , " Asmodai said as he left and got Chris ' s belongs from the locker room and left the Impact Zone .

 _There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_  
 _I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer_  
 _I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_  
 _I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

The next morning Chris was in control of himself , but overcome with grief and knowing that if anyone found out about what Asmodai made him do to the Cowboy his career and reputation would be over with just like his friendship with Storm was now over . He then thought of the rest of his friends AJ , Bobby , Daniels , Kazarian , and everyone else he had befriended in wrestling and at TNA what would they think when they heard for themselves what happened in Storm ' s locker room .

" I guess there is only one thing to do , because no one will believe me about having a demon in my body besides Asmodai will stop me if I try to say anything . " Chris thought to himself as he picked up his phone and dialed Jeff Jarrett ' s number .

Chris knew that his contract had expired and knew that he wasn ' t an any danger of ruining that part of his relationship with TNA .

" Hello , " Jarrett said on the other end of the phone .

" Hey , Jarrett , its Chris Harris . " Chris said hoping he hadn ' t heard anything about the fight with Storm in the locker room .

" Hey Chris , what I can do for you ? " Jarrett said .

" I was wondering how long I had left on my contract with TNA ? " Chris asked .

" It was up about a week ago man , but I let you continue since you were in the middle of the feud with Storm , why do you ask ? " Jarrett asked .

" Because I need to take a break from TNA for a little while before resigning . " Chris said .

" Am I hearing you correct Chris ? Are you talking about leaving TNA ? " Jarrett asked shocked .

" Hopefully it won ' t be permanent , but I ' ve just been under a lot of stress lately and feel like I need some time to myself to breath and to spend time with my family Jeff . But , since everyone at TNA has been so good to me I didn ' t want to leave on a sour note by going out when I still had an open contract . " Harris said .

" I understand Chris and get your reasoning I truly do and if you are sure then I will not stop you from doing what you feel is right . But , I have to ask do you want to address the fans before you go ? " Jarrett asked .

" No man this is hard enough for me as it is and I don ' t want to make this any harder by involving the fans . No , I will just explain everything when I get back and hopefully the fans and the boys in the locker room will understand this when I do return , Jeff . " Chris said .

" Alright man , but always know that you have place here when you need it and that the doors are always opened to you when you feel ready to come back . " Jarrett told him .

" I hear you and I appreciate everything you and the one ' s in TNA have done for me these last four years . " Harris said .

" No problem man , good luck with everything going on . " Jarrett finally said .

" Thank you , bye . " Harris said .

" Bye , " Jarrett finally said as they both hung up .

" Now you are all mine and we now must go to the First of the Twelve Gates of Hell my host for that is the only way to enter the Pit . " Asmodai laughed as he got into Chris ' s car and left going towards the closest road going to the First of the Twelve Gates .

Chris didn ' t know where he was going , but now he was afraid on top of all the misery Asmodai had already put him through . Then all of a sudden Asmodai let his powers go full blast making Chris pass out again giving Asmodai full control over the body of his host .


	2. Fight Inside

_A/N: Writer ' s block really stinks , but I finally figured out how to continue this story ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **"Fight Inside" by Red**_

Chapter 1 : Fight Inside

 **The Pit**

Deep inside a separate section of Hell located close to the first of the Twelve Gates , Chris Harris work up first realizing that Asmodai wasn ' t in him at the moment . Chris tried to move hoping he could run before the demon came back in him , but found the Wildcat found himself chained up to what felt like a metal operating table . And to make matters worse he felt the table on his bare skin , Chris , finally coming to his full senses after having Asmodai in him , the Cat found himself fully nude on the table .

" Great , even if I wasn ' t chained down , I don ' t even know where my clothes are and I wouldn ' t want to run out of this place naked . " Chris thought to himself , glad it was only him in his thought process to begin at the moment .

Even worse it was burning up to the point that it felt like he was sitting on the sun and it smelled like rotten eggs which was making him nauseous . Chris looked around try to figure out where he was and finally saw the torture equipment in the room and then heard horrible sounds of people screaming and things screeching terribly . Cat finally realized where he was and every image was coming to him worse than any nightmare or horror movie , he was in the place where evil dwelled .

" Aw , poor kitty , kitty , looks scared . " Said a haunting , female voice .

Chris looked around to see a blonde , fair - skinned female , with dark eyeliner , golden - eyes , and dressed something like a evil sorceress .

" Who are you ? " Chris looked at her and then screamed as a monster with wings flew in beside her .

" My names Lilith , I am known as the Demon Witch of Hell , I guard the first of the Twelve Gates into Hell and you will soon be put through the process of making you a permanent host for my brother Asmodai . " Lilith said .

" Asmodai is your brother ? " Chris was confused by all of this stuff .

" Not brother in the way you think although before we fallen angels or demons if you will fell from grace , we were all considered family . But , to us now the term brother means comrade , all demons are aligned on the same side in the battle between good and evil , Heaven and Hell . " Lilith said .

" I ' ve never heard or seen a battle between demons and angels before ? " Harris looked confused .

" That ' s because humans don ' t have that great of vision like us on what you would call the spiritual world , but we are very much at war with each other and soon that war will come to ahead when the time is right all will be revealed . " Lilith said .

The winged - monster with Lilith came closer to Chris looking carefully at him as if studying the Wildcat , but Harris wanted nothing to do with it as he backed as far as he could away even though he was chained to a table and couldn ' t go very far .

" Relax , she is just curious by you , " Lilith looking at Chris .

" And you now its a she how exactly ? " Chris asked keeping his eyes on the muddy brown , swamp color looking thing , it seemed to have snake like scales and eyes , and sharp teeth and claws .

" Because , she ' s one of my babies and there ' s thousands more of her . " Lilith said , Chris had to keep himself from puking when she said the thing was her baby .

" What are they ? " Chris asked .

" They are called imps , her brothers are green like iguanas and have sharp horns on their heads and sharp barbs on their tails , but you see them more in battle than you do my girls . " Lilith putting her hand on the creatures head rubbing it , the imp actually seemed to enjoy it .

" Why ? " Harris asked .

" Because the males are better equiped for battle while females help me torture the wicked down her in the Pit . The females have poison laced in the teeth and claws which doesn ' t kill , but cause extreme pain the grows and grows inside the victim and it kills sex drive . Of course , most of the wicked down here have died , so , they can ' t be killed . " Lilith watching Chris who looked pale at everything being said .

" Why do they look snake like ? " Chris asked .

" Becaussse , I am a sssnake , " Said a hissing male voice who walked in looking at Lilith .

" Leviathan , what took you so long ? " Lilith asked .

" I had to go and in form Lucccifer and Sssammael of the new development in the battle plansss , they were very pleasssed that we can move forward with the preparations . I alssso told Balor to meet usss here and Asssmodai , where isss he , Lilith ? " Leviathan said to Lilith , Chris was confused by everything .

" Asmodai , had to go and deal with a new client down in the third level and then get himself ready for preparations to enter his host again . " Lilith looking at Harris who realized some of the stuff they were talking about were about him .

" I do think we have been properly introduccced hossst , I am Leviathan , Demon of Wrath and I guard the sssecond of the Twelve Gatesss . I sssee you ' ve met my wife Lilith , and my one of my babiesss . " Leviathan looking at the imp .

" Yeah , answer me this , what exactly are these Twelve Gates you demons keep talking about ? " Chris asked .

" They are both spiritual and physical gates into Hell , they once resided in open locations , so , that when the world was darker , evil men could be tossed in . But , humans started meddling with them , so , the archangels and a group of warriors that served God moved them to hidden locations through out Earth . Now the only ones who ever comes through them are the wicked humans when they die and minor demons when they try to infect a human . You are the first live human to ever come here . " Lilith said .

" That ' sss all he needsss to know , " Leviathan looked at Lilith .

" Of course , dear , does Lucifer feel anything coming that might disrupt his plans to take over Heaven and Earth ? " Lilith asked .

Chris looked at them when they said take over Heaven and Earth and apparently they were going to using him to do it through Asmodai .

" Lucifer and Sammael said something about Ssshaman Warriorsss returning to Earth and apparently two very ssspecial relicsss have return to thisss world to help thossse Ssshamansss put a ssstop to uss . " Leviathan said Chris listen carefully hoping to help put a stop to their plans .

" What relics ? " Lilith said .

" Sssomething called the Dagger of the Fallen and an old book called _Ancient Tome of the Firssst Ssshamansss_ , apparently they are being kept in an old sanctuary looked in Louisville . " Leviathan said .

Chris hoped Leviathan meant Louisville , Kentucky cause he could go there after he is released , maybe he could hide them and the thought of getting them from Asmodai when the demon came back into his body .

" Now enough talk , itsss time to prepare him . " Leviathan said .

" Are you a snake ? " Chris thought outloud .

" Yesss , infact , I am the very ssserpent in the Garden of Eden who tempted Eve , ssso , long ago . " Leviathan answered as Lilith went around to what appeared to be a cabinent and got out some type of liquid stuff .

" So , the imps are part snake ? " Chris looked at the thing where Lilith held the now open vial of liquid , the imp sprayed some liquid into the vial and then the imp left as Lilith closed the vial and shook it .

" Yes , infact , they are and you are about to feel the venomous side of their creation which they got from Leviathan . " Lilith said as she took a large syringe with an even larger hypodermic needle like that a doctor uses to give shots and stuck it into what appeared to be a soft top on the vial .

 _Enemy , familiar friend_  
 _My beginning and my end._  
 _Knowing truth , whispering lies_  
 _And it hurts again._

Chris watched frightened as Lilith drew the liquid mixed with the imp venom into the syringe tube and laid it next to another needle already filled with another unknown liquid substance .

" Everything is ready for the first step in the process . " Lilith said .

" Ssshould we wait for Asssmodai ? " Leviathan asked .

" No , you know how the first step affects his abilities , so , we can ' t risk something happening to Asmodai before the first step is through . " Lilith reminded him .

" Right , no ssscrew upsss , " Leviathan said .

" Lets begin before Balor shows up , " Lilith said taking the first syringe the one that had already been laying there before she added the stuff with the imp venom and going to Chris who tried his best to back away from the Demon Witch .

" What is that ? " Chris asked .

" Its a special tonic that we will use to put you in a subconscious state , " Lilith explained .

" And the other stuff with imp venom ? " Chris asked hoping to prolong whatever Asmodai , Lilith , and Leviathan had planned for him .

" Itsss going to make you go through nightmaresss like you ' ve never know and caussse extreme pain like you ' ve never felt before . " Leviathan said .

Chris began to panic at what Leviathan said and thrashed around the best he could to try and keep Lilith from stick the needles in him .

" Turn him over and hold him down . " Lilith said as Leviathan called for two more low - level demons to come and help him .

Much to Wildcat ' s terror the two demons and Leviathan were able to turn Chris over and hold him down . Chris now couldn ' t see what was about to be done for him , but somewhere in his mind he knew that it was going to be to his liking .

 _What I fear and what I've tried,_  
 _Words I say and what I hide._  
 _All the pain, I want it to end_  
 _But I want it again._

" Relax , " Lilith said as she came over and gave him the first syringe into his ass .

" AAAHHHH ! " Chris screamed in pain as he felt the needle stick him , it was the worst thing he ever felt and the liquid burned as it went into him .

" The first one is in , lay him on his back . " Lilith said removing the first syringe and throwing it into a hole that dropped down into the lake of fire .

Chris prayed for everything to be over as quick as possible as Leviathan and the two demons layed him on his back once again .

 _And it finds me_  
 _The fight inside is coursing through my veins._  
 _And it's raging_  
 _The fight inside is breaking me again._

" Look a full grown man isss crying , him and hisss pitiful human emotionsss . " Leviathan said as he saw the tears on Chris is face .

" You two can go now , " Lilith said to the two low - level demons who left .

" Now , what ? " Leviathan said as the stuff start effecting Chris making him drowsy .

Lilith walked over to Chris and looked at him as she took the second injection .

 _I'm still the same, pursuing pain._  
 _Is it worth all that I've gained?_  
 _We both know how this will end,_  
 _But I'd do it again._

" Alright , kitty , you are about to get the stuff that will cause you pain and cause the nightmares to start , it will only stop once its worked through your system which will be in a couple of days or so . But , since you are living instead of dead , you will the pain will eventually lead to you going numb which will be beneficial to you and then just the nightmares will be intense , do , you understand ? " Lilith questioning the Wildcat .

" Yes , I understand , " Chris said .

" On the second day , Balor , one of the higher demons in the Second Layer of Hell who works closely with Leviathan will enter your body temporarily and start putting special symbols and chains , wrote in our demonic language , in the depths of your body , soul , and mind . These chains will act as a both house and leash for Asmodai to be able to rest inside of you comfortable and with out losing you if he is ever casted out of your body for whatever reason . The only way for these chains to break and the symbols to disappear is by your death , so , don ' t think about finding away to get rid of them if Asmodai is casted out of you . " Lilith informed him .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

 _And it finds me_  
 _The fight inside is coursing through my veins._  
 _And it's raging_  
 _The fight inside is hurting me again._

 _And it finds me_  
 _The war within me pulls me under._  
 _And without You_  
 _The fight inside is breaking me again._

The Wildcat had never felt so defeated and alone in all of his life until now , he wished he had never met Asmodai , he wished that he was back at the Impact Zone happy with his friends and Storm by his side wrestling like he had wanted during his childhood and now that was all he wished to returned to . He need an angel to save him , he need someone to help him get out of this evil he was trapped in , and he need someone to rescue him from the misery , but he knew in the place that he was in , deep in hell , no one would come for him , because no one knew he was even there .

 _(It's nothing.) It's everything._  
 _(It's nothing.) It's everything._  
 _(It's nothing.) It's everything._  
 _(It's nothing.) It's everything._

" Time for the second injection , " Lilith said as she stuck the second injection into his arm .

" Aaahh , " Chris screamed again , but not as loud since the second injection didn ' t hurt as bad as the first one and then he slipped into his subconscious stay .

 _And it finds me_  
 _The fight inside is coursing through my veins._  
 _And it's raging_  
 _The fight inside is hurting me again._

 _And it finds me_  
 _The war within me pulls me under._  
 _And without You_  
 _The fight inside is breaking me again._

Soon , the pain was unimaginable , he screamed the first day as loud as he could until he was hoarse and he continued to scream even after his voice was gone , but it was a silent scream . The nightmares were vivid , they were of all of his worst fears and of everything he had done wrong in life , his time as heel in the Jarrett Army and finally the attack on Storm hit him at once .

 _It's breaking me._  
 _It's breaking me._

On the second day , Balor entered him , the boar - like demons , had strange paints that he used to mark the inside of the Wildcat ' s body and soul , symbols painted in a demonic language and chains painted with a demonic spell cast over them . But , at the point when Balor was marking him , Chris , no longer cared about if he lived or died or even what was going on around him , he just want all of it to be over and for him to be at peace like he was before . It was until Balor used put the final spell on the symbols and chains to seal them in place did Chris feel a extremely burning pain this time , which made the Wildcat scream once again in murderous pain .

 _I'm falling apart._  
 _I'm falling apart._

As the year went on more torture was done like this to Chris Harris , all to prepare for Asmodai to enter him permanently and when the year was up , which actually felt more like ten years to the Wildcat , the torture was over and Asmodai entered him once again .

" Looks like its you and me again , Kitty Cat , " Asmodai told him in his mind .

" So , the torture is over ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , its all over , but their is one last more task that we need to do before we venture anywhere far from the Pit . " Asmodai said .

" Its not like I have a choice about , " Chris said .

" Well , you could always say yes or no , but it would be pointless cause I would force you to do it anyways . " Asmodai was enjoying himself .

" What must I do ? " Chris asked .

" Allow me to take you to first of the Twelve Gates . " Asmodai said as they approached the large gate that lead out to the world of the living or Earth as the humans call it .

" Now , what ? " Chris asked as Lilith met them .

" Take the ceremonial knife from Lilith and the symbols she will provide you with Chris . " Asmodai instructed him .

Chris did as Asmodai told him .

" Almost there brother , " Lilith said to Asmodai .

" Now , host you we will go outside of the pit through the Twelve Gates , I will give you some of my magic to do so . " Asmodai said as they walked close to the gate .

" How ? " Chris asked .

" Walk through it , " Asmodai said and Chris did so finding out he could actually walk through the gate on to Earth ' s surface .

Chris breathed in the fresh air of the world he had missed for a whole year relieved to be in it once more .

" You can relax later , " Asmodai said .

" Now what ? " Chris asked .

" Used the ceremonial knife that Lilith provided you with and prick your own right finger . " Asmodai said .

Chris did so , the pain was so much to him now after what he went through the past year in Hell .

" Now write the symbols down the middle of the door in the same way Lilith showed you . " Asmodai said .

Chris put the symbols on the door as Lilith showed him and how Asmodai told him to do .

" I take it this is the gate into Lilith ' s Level of Hell ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , you are correct , " Asmodai said .

" Anything else ? " Chris asked .

" Use the blood already on your finger and put it on the rest of your fingers and your hand . Now use your right hand and place it on the handprint on the door below the symbols now painted on the gate in our blood . " Asmodai instructed him .

Chris saw the handprint and placed his hand now covered in apparently his and Asmodai ' s blood where the demon inside of him told him to put his hand .

" So , we share blood now ? " Chris asked .

" We share all bodily functions now Chris and that includes our blood . " Asmodai informed him as Harris heard what sound like a lock coming undone and chains breaking .

" Now stick the knife into the hole in the door with the blade sticking in it . " Asmodai ordered him .

Chris did the final step and backed up as red ran down the door into the groves like a waterfall filling a river .

" What ' s happening ? " Chris asked .

" Our blood is filling open the locks on the Twelve Gates starting with this one and going to the others , soon , they will open and Lucifer with his mighty host of demons will reign supreme again . " Asmodai said .

" Great , I ' m becoming the destruction of the universe as we all know it , " Chris said sarcasm .

" Your sarcastic remarks are funny , but lets get out of here . " Asmodai said .

" Where are we going ? " Chris asked as Asmodai lead him to Harris ' s car that the demon left behind one year ago .

" I had some low - level demons come and fill the tank up , now , I will point you to the way out of the area of the first of the Twelve Gates . Then I am going to sleep for a little while in order to get myself ready inside of you for what ' s to come later . So , you will have a little while to move freely as you wish , you know so you can breath free air , clean yourself up cause you are looking straggly , and get some sleep yourself since you didn ' t get much down in the Pit cause I need you a full strength yourself . But , don ' t think of blabbing anything to anyone or going back to TNA , I will hurt you if you do and once you ' ve had time to yourself , before Ocober gets here , which is in one mouth seeing as we ' ve been down in Hell for a year and it was September when you disappeared , go to Mobile , Alabama as I have things to do there and then you are on your own again until I chose to move , got all of that ? " Asmodai asked .

" I got it , " Chris said .

Asmodai did as he said , they got into Chris ' s car and then the demon lead Cat to a road he knew and went to sleep .

" Peace and quiet , " Chris sighed in relief , but before he slept himself he had to go to that place in Louisville , but he never thought about the place or the other details of what he was doing outloud or to himself in the fear of Asmodai finding out . But , Chris knew this was the only way to help put a stop to the plans down in the Pit . He had to get the two relics before any of the demons did and hide them in a safe locations . So , without any hesitation , Wildcat pointed the car towards Louisville and left to prepare his own self for what was coming for both Heaven and Earth . And maybe , just maybe , he could find the warriors to come and possibly find his own peace while he saved the innocent lives that were going to be at stake in the coming war between good and evil .


	3. Overtake You

_A/N: Poor Chris , he is being forced to be apart of the war between good and evil , by unlocking the Twelve Gates ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **"Overtake You" by Red**_

Chapter 2 : Overtake You

 **Louisville , Kentucky - Hotel**

Chris after being on the road for a little while finally made it to Louisville where he stopped and got himself a hotel room for the night . He had to act distract so he would not draw attention to himself or alert Asmodai of what he was about to do . Chris decided to search the car to see what was in it and found his bags from when he left TNA a year ago still in the trunk .

" At least I have a way to clean myself up some , " Chris thought to himself .

" Keep your thoughts to yourself , " Asmodai said in his sleep .

" He is to much like a kid who didn ' t get his candy fix for the day . " Chris said as he heard a small screeching noise and looked to see one of the male imps next to him .

" What do you want ? " Chris asked these things were annoying .

It began fluttering around excitedly like it was happy that it had found Chris .

" Hey , can you calm down before everyone knows you are here and freaks out ? " Chris asked .

The imp start screeching in what the Wildcat figured was his way of speaking , but he couldn ' t understand him .

" Asmodai , " Chris thought as loud as he could .

" What ?! " Asmodai a little pissed at being woken up .

" Him , " Chris looking at the imp .

" What about it ? " Asmodai asked .

" I can ' t understand him , " Harris said .

" He said he has a message for us , " Asmodai said .

" Okay , " Harris said as the imp handed him something on paper .

" Alright , that ' s what I wanted to know , tell Molloch and Balial thanks for the update and to keep me informed on what ' s going on . " Asmodai told the imp .

The imp screeched what Chris figured was a yes and then the thing looked at the Wildcat as if he was expecting something .

" Now what ? " Chris asked .

" You got any food preferably meat in the car ? " Asmodai asked .

" Yeah , when I stopped for lunch why ? " Chris asked .

" Give it to him as a reward and payment for his message . " Asmodai said .

Chris pulled the piece of leftover chicken from the bag in the car and gave it to the imp who seemed pleased and disappeared to carry the message from Asmodai back to the demons in Pit .

" Now where exactly are we ? " Asmodai looking at the hotel .

" Louisville , Kentucky . " Chris said .

" Why here ? " Asmodai asked .

" Closest hotel I could find where I could get some sleep , then we will head to Cincinnati so I can get more clothes than what I got now , and then we can get a plane ride from there to Alabama . " Chris said .

" Fine , I ' m going back to sleep , " Asmodai going back to his slumber .

" Thanks for that , " Chris said grabbing the bags from his car and going into the check in area of the hotel .

Once he got the hotel room for the night grateful no one recognized him , Chris walked into his hotel room and set down his bags . He decided to first get a shower and shave his face to get rid of the facial hair he had aquired in a years time .

" Now at least I look somewhat normal in physical appearance even if I ' m not on the inside . " Chris said although looking in the mirror at his body he realized that being near the lake of fire at times made him appear to have a fireman ' s tan .

Then he walked out of the bathroom , put some clothes on which included shades and a ball cap on to keep people from noticing him , and went back to the hotel lobby to talk to the guy who checked him in while thinking about football in his mind to keep Asmodai unaware of what he was doing .

" Uhm , excuse me , " Chris asked he had to get information to where the sanctuary was located .

" Yes sir , what can I do for you ? " The desk clerk asked him .

" Do you know where the sanctuary is located at here in Louisville ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , its located down the back alley on the north end of the city , " The desk clerk informed Harris getting out a map showing him the location .

" Okay , is it still open this late at night or do you know ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , it stays open for people needing to go and pray . " The desk clerk said .

" Alright , thanks for the info , " Chris said .

" Certainly , " The desk clerk said as the Wildcat walked out of the hotel lobby .

Chris got in his car and drove to the sanctuary while thinking about going to a movie theater to watch a movie , so , Asmodai would be none the wiser to his plans .

 **Sanctuary**

 _Time_  
 _It's eating me alive_  
 _Unable to rewind_  
 _Sink deeper while I'm climbing_  
 _Never to arrive_

Chris got out at the sanctuary looking at what looked to be one of the older buildings in Louisville and hoped they would give what he was after . The Wildcat walked in still thinking about a movie and looked at a man in what appeared to be clergy robes at the front near the alter .

 _I gave you everything_  
 _But still you need to feed_  
 _And underneath it all I'm screaming out_

Chris felt almost weird walking up to a holy man of God when he had been in the place where evil dwelled for the last year and held a demon with in him , but maybe this man could help him get those relics before one of the other demons came to destroy them .

 _Just carry on_  
 _Just prove me wrong_  
 _I know that I'm dying right now_  
 _And it seems that I'm so far gone_  
 _But not for long_  
 _I'll just be strong and keep knowing_  
 _That now I will overtake you_

" Can I help you sir ? " The clergy asked as Chris removed his hat and shades in respect .

" I heard a story about special relics being here at the sanctuary , " Chris said honestly without thinking about the relics in his mind .

" Yes , but not many have come to look at them seeing as most people now a days don ' t believe in such things , but you may see them if you follow me . " The clergy lead Chris into the back room , but before the man could show Wildcat the relics , Harris spotted something else of interest .

" Sir , what is this ? " Chris was looking at a large tapestry of what appeared to be a large wheel divided into twelve triangle parts which made it look a lot like a pie sliced into triangles .

" That ' s a tapestry of the twelve original demons that fell from grace and what sin they represent . The Roman Catholic Church and many of the ones who walked in the ways of Christ early on called them the Twelve Demonic Princes , due to them being the ones in charge of Hell at the moment . Lucifer , the only one of the fallen angels who was an archangel leads them now and eleven of his most loyal followers fell with him then a few other lower fallen angels or the ones we think about being demons fell with them and they became the force of Hell corrupting man with sin and wickedness .

" Where can I find information on all of this ? " Chris curious as to what he was now apart of .

" Internet can give you most of the information , but seeing as you honestly want to know the truth , I can give you what you seek . " The clergy going to the back room first pulling out several books and handing them to Chris .

" What are these ? " Chris looked curious .

" Information on the demonology, angelology , and other studies of the supernatural world beyond what our world can see . " The clergy said .

" Thank you , this will help me out a lot , " Chris grateful for the help .

" And I have a few more tapestries like that one that you can take with you along with the one you just saw . " The clergy continued .

" Why are you giving all of this to me ? " Chris curious as to who this guy really was because he definitely seemed more than just your everyday clergy .

The clergy held up his hand and all of a sudden Chris felt like Asmodai was closed off from knowing what Harris was doing .

" Who are you ? " Chris was scared .

" I am Raphael , one of the archangels who serve God and I know who you are Chris Harris and what you have suffered . " Raphael said now showing his bright blue eyes to Harris .

Chris got on his knees bowing to the angel .

" I am not worthy to be in the presences of an angel , I have walked were demons tread , I have felt the pain from the torture they put me through , and I right now carry inside of me one of the Demonic Princes you spoke of , Raphael . " Chris said not sure why an angel was speaking to him of all people .

" Get up , I am not the one you bow to , for I am a servent of the Lord and its to Him alone who you will bow too . He knows as well as His charges know that you carry Asmodai the tempter of lust inside of you . And the things that are happening to you now may seem unfair , but don ' t be disheartened , for your true purpose will be reveal in due time . " Raphael informed Harris .

" My true purpose ? " Harris said .

" Is not to walk forever with a demon inside of you , one day the chains that binds Asmodai to you will be broken and you will rise up and fight for the Lord ' s people as He sees fit . When the warriors of legend , the great Shamans , return to this world when the Twelve Gates start to open , you will take on the form of a mighty warrior and stand beside the Shamans to undo what was started through you , Chris Harris . " Raphael continued .

" Why me ? " Chris asked .

" For you a man who once stood up against evil was taken over by one of the Twelve Princes without permission , unwillingly became his host , and was forced to unlocked the Twelve Gates of Hell itself . Now you must rise against the ones who broke you by undoing what they caused through you . " Raphael said .

" And how will the relics help me ? " Chris asked .

Raphael pulled out first another book .

" This is the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans ,_ it will one day prove as a guide for the Shamans , I want you to safeguard this from the demons , hiding it in an location only known to you , then forgetting about it until the Shamans rise and then you will give it to the one who carries the Spirit of the Phoenix with in them . " Raphael giving him the books .

" How will I know more about these Shamans ? " Harris questioned .

" The information is in the books I already gave you . " Raphael said .

" Okay , and the last relic . " Harris said .

Raphael pulled out a dagger with a double - edged blade and a white hilt .

 _Just one that you can use_  
 _One risk but you can't lose_  
 _Play the victim while abusing_  
 _Anyone you choose_

" This is the Dagger of the Fallen , a special blade which you will need to learn more about on your own in the coming battle against the demons for it will become a powerful weapon and tool to aid you against the Twelve Princes . " Raphael said .

" How will I know when the time is right to use it ? " Chris asked .

" The right time will be when the Shamans first appear and then you must activate the dagger ' s special powers . " Raphael said

" How do I activate it ? " Harris making sure he knew all the details .

" After the Shamans are told of their gifts , Asmodai will try to barricade himself in you , so , that way the demons can use you as a spokesman for their side of the war that is to come . You must not allow him to get any further than sealing himself inside of you , then you must activate the Dagger of the Fallen . Lilith has already told you how to activate the Dagger and trust me when I say its the only way . " Raphael making sure Harris understood .

" I don ' t understand , " Chris was even more confused .

" Lilith told you that the only way for the chains to be broken is for you to die and that is what you must do when the time is right . Do to your being forced unwillingly to do what the demons have made you do , you must willingly sacrifice yourself with the Dagger of the Fallen to activate its powers or else everything will be lost . " Raphael said .

" I must die at my own hands , I must kill myself in order to undo all of this , I thought suicide was a sin ? " Chris asked .

" This isn ' t suicided , this is what we call sacrifice Chris . Let me tell you this , you have a choice in everything you do from here on out , you can be apart of the demons destruction of the world or you can help us stop them . But , rest assure if you do fight against them in any other way and don ' t close the gates properly then this will keep happening again and again and again . Everything you know will be at stake , the innocent lives will fall , and the ones you care about will be wiped out . " Raphael said .

 _Painful consequence_  
 _Of standing on your lies_  
 _I'm barely breathing but I'm screaming out_

Raphael touch the Wildcat ' s forehead showing him the images of what could happen to the world if he does not do what is necessary to stop the demons . Chris was horrified at the destruction to everything and when the archangel showed him the images of his family and friends getting killed by them and the last image of Storm being tortured he realized what he must do to stop the demons .

" I understand , but I never asked for any of this to happen . " Chris said as the images stopped and Harris sat in a chair closest to him .

 _Just carry on_  
 _Just prove me wrong_  
 _I know that I'm dying right now_  
 _And it seems that I'm so far gone_  
 _But not for long_  
 _I'll just be strong and keep knowing_  
 _That now I will overtake you_

" The things that happen to you may seem unfair and in some cases it probably is , but its not up to us to decided the things that happen to us , but how to deal with both the good and the bad when they happen . There is real evil in this world that you have seen and even more is hiding out there in the dark waiting to prey on man , but there is also a lot of good and beauty out there too . So , what are you going to do , are you going to let the evil take over or are you going to do what is necessary to stop the coming darkness . " Raphael said .

 _I know that I'm dying right now_  
 _And it seems that I'm so far gone_  
 _(Overtake you)_  
 _I'll just be strong and keep knowing_  
 _That now I will overtake_

" I will do what I must to stop the demons . " Chris said .

" I know this must be a heavy cross to bear , but I promise that when all of this is over you will not have to worry about the pain these demons have caused you . I will warn you of this though , right after you die , Sammael the Demon of Eternal Darkness and Death will see the act of you stabbing yourself as suicide which is the sin he rules over . So , you will have to come face - to - face with him after the you die because for one at the moment he rules over death and he is the only permitted to take souls to there destination in the Pit or to Heaven when a humans dies , but also because Sammael ' s layer of Hell rules over suicide because of it being consider the act of putting oneself into Eternal Darkness which is also what he rules over . " Raphael said .

 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_

" I understand , but how will I get out to help the Shamans ? " Chris asked .

" Michael , my oldest brother , leader of the archangels , and the current commander of the Lord ' s holy army will come and get you out before Sammael can punish you for what he will think is sin , but really is an act of love . " Raphael said making Chris look at him confused .

" Sacrifice is an act of love ? " Chris asked .

" Yes and all you need to know when you activate the dagger infact saying it while meaning it will be much stronger , 'no greater gift has man than to lay ones life day for love ' . " Raphael said .

 _Just carry on_  
 _Just prove me wrong_  
 _I know that I'm dying right now_  
 _And it seems that I'm so far gone_  
 _But not for long_  
 _I'll just be strong and keep knowing_  
 _That now I will overtake you_

" I understand , " Chris finally said .

" And its good to note that demons are weak against pure , human emotions like love . " Raphael .

" But Lilith and Leviathan calls each other husband and wife ? " Chris questioned .

" Even though certain demons have the sin they are known for like Asmodai with his power over lust , other demons can carry some of the sinful nature of lust within them as well like Lilith and Leviathan lusting for each other and lusting for power . " Raphael informed him .

" Okay , is that all I need to know ? " Chris asked .

" One last thing , whatever Asmodai causes to happen through your body will not be on you , but on him when you do activate the Dagger of the Fallen . But , do try and be careful of what he will force you to do . " Raphael said

" Of course , " Chris said .

" I will see you again some day in the future and leave a coin for the man at the front desk as he is one of my charges . " Raphael said giving Chris a gold coin and then Raphael disappeared from sight back to heaven .

Chris took everything to his car with new found strength after hearing that as long as he acted in the way Raphael instructed him that he would close back the Twelve Gates and then be at peace .

 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _(Overtake you)_  
 _You'll come to get me, but you'll end up dead_  
 _(Overtake you, overtake you)_  
 _You'll come to get me_  
 _(Overtake you)_  
 _You'll come to get me_

**Hotel Room**

After going to the hotel lobby and leaving the gold coin for the desk clerk to find , Chris went back to his hotel room with the books he got from Raphael in hand and the dagger . To keep someone else from finding it , he stuck the Dagger of the Fallen and the _Ancient Tome of the First Shamans_ book deep in his bag forgetting that he had them . But , he kept the other books out and got ready for bed , once he climbed in bed he pulled the closest book to him just flipping through it at first .

" Shouldn ' t you be sleeping ? " Asmodai asked .

" I will get some sleep when I ' m ready , " Chris said .

" Yeah , but I already told you , I need you at your full strength , what are you looking at anyways ? " Asmodai looking at the book .

" Trying to figure out all of this , " Chris said frustrated .

" You could have asked me , " Asmodai said .

" I like doing things for myself . " Chris answered .

" Fine , just get some sleep first . " Asmodai ordered him this time .

" Okay , if it will make you stop bugging me . " Chris sighed putting the book up and laying it to the side with the rest of them .

Chris laid there for a little while .

" One sheep , two sheep , three sheep , four sheep , " Asmodai said in Harris ' s ear .

" You are like the most annoying kid you could think of . " Harris said .

Asmodai thought of the imps.

" Knock it off will you , " Chris said .

" You know , you said kid and technically while I am one of the oldest known demons after Sammael , I am also one of the youngest in age due to my nature not taking over until Lucifer fell from grace , only Charon and Lilith are younger than me . " Asmodai informed him .

" That ' s nice , " Chris said and then went to sleep as Asmodai did as well .


	4. Hide

_A/N: After being possessed by a demon and made to be tortured in the Pit by two more demons , Chris is told by an archangel that he must sacrifice himself in order to awaken the Dagger of the Fallen and stand beside the Shamans against the demons . Wildcat is really in a difficult situation , but lets see what will happen before he can even begin to focus fully on the Twelve Gates ._

 _A/N 2: Thank you to the readers who have reviewed , left comments , and have given encouragement through this story so far , the Twelve Gates series has been one of my favorite ideas to write for and its great to see others loving the story as well . Also if you like the story Possessed and have read the Twelve Gates stories , as part 1 and 2 is already up and will take you further into the story of the Twelve Gates and the Shaman Warriors ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **"Hide" by Red**_

Chapter 3 : Hide

 **Next Day - Fort Wright , Kentucky**

 _Waste away_  
 _I'm crawling blind_  
 _Hollowed by what I left inside_  
 _For you, just you_  
 _I'm caught in place_  
 _But I ignore what I can't erase_

The following day , Chris checked out of the hotel and after a few hours drive he finally arrived in his hometown of Fort Wright , Kentucky .

" Its been awhile , " Chris thought to himself .

" You say or think something , Cat ? " Asmodai asked reminding Harris that the demon was still in him .

" Not to you , " Chris said .

" Touchy , " Asmodai said casually looking at Chris ' s house as the Wildcat pulled into the driveway .

 _I will run and hide till memories fade away_  
 _And I will leave behind a love so strong_

Chris was also looking at his home realizing that someone most likely one of his brothers had kept his place up while he had been gone for a year .

" What is this place ? " Asmodai asked .

" My home , " Chris answered getting out of the car and grabbed his bag leaving the books Raphael had given him on the seat .

" Ah , how nice , do all humans live in boring places like this or is it just the feline variety . " Asmodai asked .

" Oh , what , you missing the molting lake in the middle or the screeching creatures around every corner ? " Chris asked as he unlocked the front door with a key and then walked into his home happy at the look of his home .

Just then he felt himself thrown into the wall .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked Asmodai .

" Make sure you get something through that thick head of yours , Kitty Cat . I never wanted to be apart of Hell , I never chose to be in a place like that . All I ever wanted was freedom to do what I want , when I want , that was my only reason for following Lucifer out of Heaven . But , then God and his angels forced me into the Pit and the first time I ever tried to climb out , the good for nothing archangel Raphael had his little pet girl chain me to the wall of the abyss until King Solomon unlocked me and forced me to help him build the temple and his palace . Then I was forced back into Hell and made to punish the wicked people , the same ones who chose to use my own ideas of freedom , they called it sins of the flesh , when I call it natural order . God , gives you petty humans free will when all of you are like rats compared to us and then forgets about the ones he made that were powerful and loyal to the so call Lord ' s rule while you get to use the our world as your personal playground . I will not stand with them as long as there is a chance for me to be free to use my talents . " Asmodai screeched .

" Achk , and what are you going to do kill your host because of your problems , I thought you needed me alive ? " Chris questioned .

" I do , " Asmodai said as a knock came at Harris ' s door making Asmodai let up to give the Wildcat a chance to answer the door .

Chris opened the door to see Kristy his sister standing in the door .

" I thought that was your car in the driveway . " Kristy said to him .

" Hey sis , " Chris said hoping she wasn ' t there long incase Asmodai decided to go off again .

" Hey is all you can say to me after you ' ve been missing a whole year ? " Kristy asked looking at her brother in disbelief .

" I had some personal problems to deal with and I didn ' t want to involve the family in it , Kristy . " Harris said , knowing he couldn ' t tell her everything .

" But , we could have helped you , Chris . " Kristy said .

" I know and I ' m sorry , but something has happened to me and I couldn ' t bring myself to tell any of you . " Harris said .

Harris in his mind asked Asmodai to produce some sort of medical report that would get him out of this mess .

 _Close my eyes theses voices say_  
 _Haunting me, I can't escape_  
 _For you, just you_  
 _Time will always wait_  
 _While I throw away what I can't replace_

" No problem , Wildcat and it will excuse you from wrestling as well . " Asmodai making it appear in the hand Chris had behind his back .

" What happened ? Are you okay ? " Kristy questioned worried about her brother .

" Here , " Chris said showing Kristy the medical report .

" You have a heart problem ? " Kristy looking at Chris scared .

" After the Texas Death Match against Storm , I started feeling like it was getting harder to breath and so I went for some to the doctor . They had me go through some tests and thats when they told me I have a bad heart . The doctor said if I continued to wrestle it would kill me . " Chris said .

" Oh , Chris , please tell me you have stepped in the ring since they doctor told you all of this ? " Kristy put her arms around Chris as she questioned him .

" I haven ' t , but I was also in denial at the time and wasn ' t myself , so , I took some time to think things through sis . I know I should have gotten some sort of message to one of you , but I didn ' t want anyone to know the state I was in at the time . " Chris said , he thought he felt Asmodai messing with his sensitivity down in his manhood as Kristy hugged him .

" Its okay , Chris , does Storm and TNA know about this ? " Kristy asked .

" No , I didn ' t tell them , my contract was up after Sacrifice last year , so , I just let the believe that I left due to me not resigning with them . I didn ' t want anyone worrying about me . " Chris annoyed at Asmodai getting in the way .

" I know , you ' ve always protected us from harm Chris , but you know your family is here . " Kristy said .

Chris looked at her wanting to tell his little sister everything .

 _I will run and hide till memories fade away_  
 _And I will leave behind a love so strong_

" What ' s wrong Chris ? " Kristy asked .

" I ' m not staying home tonight Kristy , I need to go to Alabama . " Chris said .

" What ? Why ? " Kristy asked .

" There ' s a heart specialist down there who wants to try and help me with my heart problems , so , I need to go sis . " Chris said .

" Okay , I understand , " Kristy said .

" Could you stay until I can get a plane ticket and possibly take me to the airport ? " Chris asked knowing he was going to have to leave his car .

" I can definitely do that for you bro , " Kristy said kissing her brother on the cheek which made Chris feel Asmodai get excited .

" Thank you , let me go in my office to see if I can make arrangements . " Chris said going to his office .

Kristy decided to make Chris a sandwich while he was getting plane tickets .

 **Chris ' s Home Office**

" Yes , thank you , " Chris said as he hung up the phone happy the airport still had tickets available to fly him into Birmingham , Alabama that night . He also called to make sure a rental car would be waiting for him when he arrived in Alabama .

" Good , we are going to Alabama then ? " Asmodai asked .

" Yes and while we are around my sister do you think you could keep down the excitement ? " Chris asked .

" Sorry , its been awhile since I ' ve been around a woman outside of Lilith . " Asmodai said .

" Right , " Chris said .

Kristy walked in not long after with a sandwich and glass of sweet tea .

" Here , you are probably hungry . " Kristy said .

" Thank you sis , I need to be at the airport at eight , " Chris said as he began eating his lunch .

" Alright , I can stick around until then , I take it you are not going to see mom and dad ? " Kristy asked .

" No , but can you tell them everything for me ? " Chris asked .

" I can , Ben ' s took care of your house for you since you ' ve been gone . " Kristy told him .

" Thank him for me and tell him I will send him payment for it , " Chris thinking of their little brother .

" I will , " Kristy said .

After Chris finished eating he got himself a shower and then packed making sure to change bags , locking the other in his safe deep in his closest while not thinking about so Asmodai wouldn ' t know . He put enough clothes and stuff in his bag not knowing when he would be home again . Harris then took a travel bag out to his car and put the tapestries and books in it , so , he could study them in Alabama .

" That ' s everything ready , " he said locking his car and giving Kristy his keys , so , she would hold onto them for him .

" Alright , " Kristy said .

When it was time to go to the airport Chris took both bags to Kristy ' s car and then they were gone to the airport . The car ride was silent , but Kristy knew her brother was deep in thought because of how his eyes were darting back and forth like he was going through the stuff going on in his head . But , Kristy also knew better than to ask her brother what he was thinking about , because Chris didn ' t like when people picked his brain unless he was allowing them into his thoughts .

 _I will run and hide till memories fade away_  
 _And I will leave behind a love so strong_

Once at the airport , they got of the car and Chris went to the front desk where they gave him his tickets and putting his bags through the baggage check taking his carryon with him . Then Chris looked at Kristy before going through the terminal still wishing there was another way to get rid of the demons than what he was going to have to do . This was probably the last time he was going to see a member of his family while on this side of death , but he knew what he had to do was for everyone he cared about and that included his family .

 _I will run and hide!_  
 _And I will leave behind!_

" Take care of yourself Chris , " Kristy said hugging and kissing him on the cheek .

" I will and you do the same , " Chris fighting back tears .

" I can do that , " Kristy said .

" Kristy , promise me one thing , " Chris said .

" Anything Chris , " Kristy said .

" If anything goes wrong with this heart problem and if anything happens to me , watch after the family for me and take care of mom and dad . You guys are all that matters to me now and I couldn ' t stand it if any of you were to get hurt because I wasn ' t there to protect my family . " Chris said a tear falling down his cheek .

" Chris , I promise I will always watch after our family , just take care of yourself and get better that way you can at least be home and be my big brother again . " Kristy said both of them was in tears at this point .

" I will try , but I can ' t promise anything without knowing the outcome of the situation , Kristy . " Chris said not able to stop crying .

" I understand , " Kristy said .

" I love you guys , " Chris said .

" We love you , too . " Kristy said .

" And know that there is always a special place in my heart for each of you . " Chris said .

" We know Chris , we know , " Kristy said as they hugged one more time and he gave her a kiss on the forehead as his plane was called .

" I got to go , " Chris said as they let go of each other and walked away to the terminal looking back only once to wave good-bye to his beloved sister and then he was gone to his plane .

" That was adorable , " Asmodai said .

" Leave it alone , please , " Chris said not wanting to here Asmodai at the moment .

" I ' m going to sleep anyways , so , let me know when we reach Mobile . " Asmodai ordered .

" No problem , " Harris said to the demon and then Asmodai was asleep again making Chris sigh in relief as he pulled a ball cap on and cried a little bit because of him leaving his family behind and having to lie to them .

" Its a burden , I know , " A peaceful voice said behind him .

" Who are you ? " Chris asked as he felt Asmodai being blocked from his mind again .

" The names Gabriel , it means messenger of God , I have been a signed to watch over you from here on out by the Lord . But , I can only intervene if the demons decided to torture you to the point where your body may be altered or permanently damaged . " Gabriel said .

" Good to know , " Chris said .

" They are not allowed to kill you either , so , I will stop them if they try . " Gabriel said .

" Okay , so , are you an angel , Gabriel ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am an archangel and you have already met my brother Raphael , " Gabriel said .

" I did , " Chris said .

" I will put your other thought process at easy , Chris . " Gabriel said .

" What thought process ? " Chris asked .

" You are wondering if your family will be safe from the demons and the answer is yes . " Gabriel said .

Chris looked at Gabriel amazed and relieved .

 _I will run and hide till memories fade away_  
 _And I will leave behind a love so strong!_

" The Lord told the angels to put a protection around them that would make the demons not know who they are , even Asmodai now has forgotten about your sister and the conversation with her about your other loved ones . But , we can ' t make Asmodai forget about James Storm , Asmodai used his powers to attack him and unfortunately it can ' t be undone . " Gabriel said .

" I understand , " Harris answered .

" Good , now although you will only see me when I allow it , know that I will always be close by when you need me , so , don ' t worry . " Gabriel said and then disappeared from sight .

" Thanks for the memo , " Chris said .

Now that Chris was alone to himself he pulled out one of the books that Raphael gave him and began reading it , trying to find out more of what was going on .

 _I will never find . . ._


	5. Love Will Leave A Mark

_A/N: Poor Chris is trying to protect his family from the truth about the demons while still keeping the relics from Asmodai ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **" Love Always Leaves A Mark" by Red**_

Chapter 4 : Love Will Leave A Mark

 _CH: So far, you have read about how I came in contact with Asmodai , the Demonic Prince of Lust and the torture I went through at the hands of Lilith and Leviathan , two more of the Demonic Princes that fell with their leader Lucifer , and how Balor marked my body with the chains and language of the demons that bound me to Asmodai . You also have seen how the Demon of Lust used my body to attack Storm against my will and trust me , if I knew how much love could have broken his hold on me back then , then I would have used it to stop Asmodai before this problem got any worse . But , I know while I had the freedom to choose the path to walk , that it was always my destiny to become the Fallen Warrior through the Dagger of the Fallen . The worst part of it all was lying to my family , even though I knew I was protecting them from harm by the demons , leaving my home and having to see my sister ' s worried look as our eyes met for the last time before I left for Alabama was extremely hard for me to do . Now , at this point of the story is where the next part in this tale would lead me as I tried to discover the truth of this supernatural world I was now apart of , this is also when I started to realize how much this war would have harmed the world if myself and Shamans hadn ' t stopped the Twelve Gates from opening . Most importantly this is where I met the one I gave the last part of my unharmed heart to and the one who would become the Phoenix Shaman of Legend ._

 **Mobile , Alabama**

After the plane Chris was on landed in Birmingham , Alabama , the Wildcat got his rental car and drove to Mobile , getting a hotel room for the night figuring he could look at apartments in the morning .

" Asmodai , we ' re here . " Chris figured it was a good idea to go ahead and inform the demon of their arrival in Mobile , Alabama that way he wouldn ' t have to put up with him long .

" Good , I need you to find a newspaper or something that you can search for attractions in the area or what may be going on in town as far as entertainment . " Asmodai said .

" Why me ? I thought you had control over my body ? " Chris asked curiously .

" I want to see how loyal you are to me by doing what you are told , consider it a test , Harris . " Asmodai said .

" Fine , I will go , " Chris said leaving his hotel room figuring there maybe something in the hotel lobby or out in front of the hotel .

" Can I help you sir ? " The desk clerk asked as Harris walked in .

" No , figure it out yourself , I need you to practice skills that would allow you to search without an aid . " Asmodai told Chris .

" No , thank you , " Chris said spotting the recent events paper and saw that it cost a quarter to get one .

Chris pulled a quarter from his pocket and handed it to the desk clerk and then walked outside spotting the newspapers stand near the entrance to the hotel where a older man was selling them he gave them man two quarters for one of the papers .

" Alright , now what ? " Chris asked as he walked back into his hotel .

" Flip through it , so , I can see the events coming up in town . " Asmodai said .

" Sure , " Chris doing as he was told , he flipped through the current events and newspaper until Asmodai stopped him with both .

" Wait , that ' s what I ' m looking for , " Asmodai using Chris ' s own finger to point out a rodeo that would be in town in two days .

" A rodeo ? " Chris questioned .

" Yes , there ' s something I need to check on , but hold on with the questions , so , I can feel out the place . " Asmodai said using his powers to see if the energy coming from the rodeo in two days could be what he was needing to take a look at for Lucifer .

" Yes , the energy is right . " Asmodai said .

" Feel the place out ? " Harris asked .

" Most creatures like demons , angels and most other creatures of the supernatural world can feel energy , its how I found you last year . " Asmodai said .

" Okay , so , two days before this rodeo you need to go to . " Chris said .

" Yeah , why ? " Asmodai asked .

" Gives me some time to get a more permanent place to stay if we are using Mobile as a home base . " Chris said .

" Not a bad idea , but try to get something that ' s not people stacked on top of each other , because we don ' t need nosy neighbors asking too many questions . " Asmodai said .

" Of course , " Chris spotting an event announcement for WWE to be in town .

" Don ' t even think about it , " Asmodai said .

" Why not ? You forbid me from going to TNA , but you ' re not going to take all of wrestling from me . Its not like I ' m going to say anything about you being inside of me , Asmodai . So , what could it hurt to go and see the show ? " Chris asked .

" I tell you what , you can go if you promise to be good and do as ask at the rodeo , understand ? " Asmodai figuring he could work compromise and also feeling more strong energy sources coming from this WWE event as well .

" Agreed , " Wildcat said .

" But , if you double cross me at all , I promise you the torture I will allow Leviathan and Balor to do to you will be nothing compared to what you experienced this past year , you got all of that Wildcat ? " Asmodai making sure Harris was knew he meant every word .

" I understand , " Harris wondering what could be worse than this past year .

" You don ' t want to know and it will stay that way as long as you cooperate . " Asmodai answering Chris ' s curiousity .

" No problem , " Chris agreed .

Chris pulled out his laptop and started looking for apartments available and then found what appeared to be a secluded , two , story , beach house that was actually for sale .

" This maybe what we are looking for . " Chris said .

" Secluded is the idea . " Asmodai liking it .

" We could go check it out to day , if you want ? " Harris questioned .

" Do it , " Asmodai said .

" Fine , " Harris pulling his old cell phone out and calling the person who put it up for sale .

" Yes , I can come out today , " Chris answered ,

" That would work , " Chris said , soon he had hung up the phone and picked up his car keys happy to be able to check out the place .

" Great , progress is being made . " Asmodai sounding very pleased as they left the hotel .

 **Beach House**

Chris pulled up at the beach house liking the look of it and he felt Asmodai liking the seclusion from other people .

" Just so you know , I am not going to be a total hermit . " Harris informed the demon .

" I don ' t want you to be a hemit , I just want to be able to work without anyone asking questions . " Asmodai said .

The man who was selling the house out came and shook Harris ' s hand and took inside to see the house . It was definitely the ideal place , two story with a full basement would make it useful to both Asmodai and Harris .

" This basement will definitely be beneficial to our cause as it will provided a safe enough cover for one of the lower demons to deliver messages to us from one of my fellow demons and it will help us to get messages to them as well . " Asmodai sounding pleased .

" Anything else ? " Harris questioned him .

" Nothing you need to know about just yet . " Asmodai said .

After the tour , Harris walked away with the keys and deed to the beach house .

" Great we can move in tomorrow . " Asmodai said .

" Good , now I need some sort of transportation that I don ' t have to rent . " Chris said .

" How about I leave the human stuff to you like that to you ? " Asmodai said as they got in Chris ' s car and left for the hotel .

" Sure , " Harris said as they were stopped at a cross section in town he spotted a place that sold motorcycles .

Asmodai had went back to sleep .

" That could work , " Chris said pulling into the place and looking at a white motorcycle .

" What are we doing here ? " Asmodai had work back up curious as to why they were not at the hotel .

" Getting transportation , " Harris said .

Minutes later , Chris took his rental car back to the place he was renting it from and then got a bus ride back to the motorcycle shop where he bought the bike .

" Do , think about getting a permanent car soon as well . " Asmodai advised him .

" What for ? " Chris asked liking the feel of the bike .

" What if you need to carry something and you don ' t have room for it in the bike or have the privacy of a car , Wildcat ? " Asmodai questioned .

" I will get the car tomorrow , " Harris said as he drove the bike back to the hotel .

" Good , " Asmodai said .

 **Two Days Later - Rodeo**

 _It's no use to try and suppress_  
 _It's always there reminding_  
 _One wound that never forgets_  
 _Open up and dying_  
 _Always alive, always inside_

Chris now had a permanent home in Alabama and two modes of transportation which had made Asmodai satisfied , but today was the rodeo Asmodai was having Harris come to for some reason the demon hadn ' t filled the Wildcat in on yet . Chris pulled his bike into a parking spot and got off just as someone called his name .

" Chris Harris ? " A male voice asked in a surprised town .

" Who wants to know ? " Harris turning to see Jay Reso also known as Christian Cage .

" The one and only Captain Chrisma , " Jay said looking shocked to see the Wildcat .

" Hey , man , long time no see . " Chris smiled and shook Jay ' s hand happy to see a friend .

" You can visit all you want to , Chris , but just make sure you pay attention when the event starts . " Asmodai said .

" Sure , " Chris throught back to Asmodai .

" So , the last time I saw you , you were facing Storm at Sacrifice and then it was like you fell off the face of the earth , Cat , what happened ? " Reso asked as a very beautiful young woman with blonde hair walked to Jay .

" Health problems , mate . " Harris said starring very intently at the girl beside Jay and surprisingly to Chris this wasn ' t Asmodai making him look at her .

" Is it serious ? " Reso looking concerned .

" I have some minor heart problems that ' s forced me to retire . " Chris said .

" I see , " Jay looking at the girl .

" Amy told me to tell you to stay out of trouble or she would tell Mark to remove your manhood . " The girl said making Chris snicker .

" Tell Amy that I am a legal adult who is perfectly capable of handling himself . " Jay said to the lady .

" You sure you want me to say that ? " The girl looked at Chris with stunning blue eyes .

" On second thought no , I don ' t want Lita kicking my ass . " Reso answered .

" Lita , as in the Queen of Extreme ? " Chris asked .

" That would be her and who are you ? " The girl asked .

" Raven then is Wildcat , Chris Harris a friend of mine from TNA and Chris this is Raven Fireheart , Shadow Phoenix and current WWE Diva . " Christian introduced them to each other .

" You know staring is wrong . " Raven said as she watched Harris starring at her .

" Sorry , but I thought I saw an angel when you walked up . " Harris said .

" Angel ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , meaning your very beautiful . " Chris was enchanted by Raven ' s presences .

" Then maybe I can make an exception due to the handsome man I see standing in front of me . " Raven said .

" Eh , " Harris blushed

" Wildcat , what has gotten into you ? " Asmodai confused as to why none of his magic was working on Harris infact whatever was happening was putting the Demonic Prince of Lust into a deep sleep that was to powerful for Asmodai to overcome at the moment .

 _And no one can say the same_  
 _Love always leaves marks_  
 _The scars giving all away_  
 _Burning your heart_  
 _Love will leave a mark_

Chris could actually feel part of this demon ' s energy not necessarily leave him , because Harris knew Asmodai was still in him , but it was like the demon was being put into a comatose stage and Harris liked it .

" So , Jay what has been going on with you since we last saw each other ? " Harris asked .

" Well , I left TNA after my contract was up a couple of months ago and came back to WWE . " Christian said .

" Are you going to be at the show this week with them ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , are you ? " Cage asked .

" Yeah , I ' m coming by to watch the show . " Harris said relieved that Asmodai couldn ' t hear him at the moment .

" Then I will leave a pass for you to come hang out with us backstage man . " Cage said .

" Appreciate , Jay . " Chris said .

" Don ' t mention it , so , is Storm at this rodeo or did you just come by to watch ? " Christian asked .

" Just came by to watch . " Harris said .

" Awe , the big man is going to watch me ride . " Raven said .

" You ride ? " Chris asked .

" She ' s a barrel racer . " Jay said .

" A wrestler and a barrel racer ? " Harris asked Raven .

" Yeah , but I don ' t race as much as I use to , but if I hear of something close to where I ' m wrestling that night then I might get back in the saddle . " Raven said .

" And you wonder why we worry about you ? " Jay asked .

" Amy , Adam , and Mark worry , the rest of you laugh . " Raven told him .

" Sure , " Reso said .

" Jay , Jericho and Adam wants you . " Amy called from the tent .

" Coming , later Wildcat , my fellow Canadian ' s can ' t survive without me , " Jay ran to help Jericho and Adam .

" Adam can , Jericho might not be able too , " Raven called after him .

 _Twisting , tearing apart_  
 _Holding me together_  
 _Changing every thought_  
 _Hunting me forever_  
 _Always inside_

Harris was looking at her again .

" What ? " Raven asked .

" I take it Adam must be Edge ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " Raven said .

" And Mark is ? " Harris asked .

" Undertaker , " Raven said .

" You are friends with the Undertaker ? " Harris questioned her surprised .

" Yeah , " Raven answered .

" And you are friends with Jericho and Lita ? " Chris continued .

" Correct again , " Raven said .

" Anyone else ? " Harris wondered .

" Glen Jacobs or Kane . " Raven said .

" I think we should really get to know each other better , " Harris suggested .

" I don ' t think I would be disappointed if you did get to know me better , what do you say to joining me and my friends for lunch ? " Raven asked smiling at Chris hoping he says yes to the idea .

" I would say that I would love to , " Harris relaxed for the first time in awhile .

" Then come on before Jay eats everything in sight . " Raven said leading the Wildcat to the others .

" Who does Raven have with her ? " Adam Copeland asked watching Harris and Fireheart together .

" His name is Chris Harris and he is a friend from TNA . " Jay said .

" As long as he knows that if he hurts Raven that Mark and I will kill him then we won ' t have a problem with the guy . " Glen Jacobs said .

 _And no one can say the same_  
 _Love always leaves marks_  
 _The scars giving all away_  
 _Burning your heart_  
 _Love will leave a mark_

Mark watching Harris intently making sure Raven wasn ' t in harm ' s way .

" Only if you guys get to him before I do , " Amy Dumas declared .

" What are you guys talking about ? " Raven asked Harris was actually spooked by Undertaker being at the table .

" You , " Jericho said .

" That ' s a very good subject to talk about . " Raven said and then allowed Jay to introduce Harris to everyone at the table .

" Boy , if you harm one hair on Raven ' s head I will show you what it feels like to be skinned alive . " Mark said .

" I understand , " Chris said showing he understood .

" Mark relax , who would hurt me with you and the pyromaniac next to you . " Raven said gesturing to Glen .

" Says the firebird . " Glen pointed out .

" I will cut off his balls if he decides to hurt Raven , " Amy glared at Harris .

" Amy that relax idea is meant for you , too , " Raven said .

" Alright , I ' m confused ? " Chris asked .

" Around this group its normal , " Adam said .

" Speak for yourself , " Jericho said .

" What are you confused by ? " Raven asked .

" Whose in charge ? " Harris asked .

" I am when Mark ' s not around , " Raven declared .

" Sure , " Amy said .

" I am , " Raven looking at Amy .

" I believe you , " Harris said making the ones at the table look at him .

" See now I have someone on my side . " Raven smiled .

" Hmm , " Mark said .

" You are deep in thought , " Glen said .

" Its nothing , " Mark said .

" When is something nothing with you ? " Adam asked .

" You know what I need to go make sure my horse is ready to ride , I will let you guys continue to talk over the nothingness going on with Mark , while I take Harris with me . " Raven said after lunch was over .

 _With every tear and every sound_  
 _You sing with the fire that never burns out_  
 _Finding a way through the dark_  
 _Love will leave a mark_

Harris followed her to the stables where her horse was in his stall waiting on her to come get him ready for the race .

" Sorry about that , I forgot how over protective they are of me , " Raven said .

" Nah , don ' t worry about it , its good to have friends you can count on in the wrestling business , it helps pass the time we spend on the road and make it less boring in the hotel and the locker room . " Chris said as the walked over to Raven ' s horse .

" Amy was my first friend in this business . " Raven said .

" Really , how long have you known her ? " Harris asked curious .

" Since the very beginning of my career , Amy trained me . " Raven said .

" I didn ' t realize that Lita was a trainer now ? " Chris looked at Raven wondering how much he had missed in his year absence when he was down in Hell .

" She ' s not a trainer , but she trained me . When I decided to take up wrestling I didn ' t have a way to pay for training in any kind of wrestling school , but Amy came through close to my home one day and caught me at the gym trying to teach myself how to wrestle . " Raven said .

" You do know its dangerous trying to teach yourself how to wrestler ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , I know and that ' s what Amy told me , but at the time I really didn ' t have any other way , but Amy saw how determined and dedicated I was that she took me under her wing and said she would teach me to wrestle . " Raven said .

" Just like that ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , I thought it was better for me to go ahead and train her instead of quite possibly losing someone who had the passion and love for wrestling like the ones that came before her . I also felt it would be a waste to let someone with as much talent and dedication as Raven get away from the wrestling world as well . " Amy said walking over to them .

" So , I ' m in for a show tomorrow night then ? " Harris asked Raven .

" Oh yeah , but don ' t expect to find out what I can do until then , Wildcat . " Raven declared .

" She ' s a bit mysterious with what she does . " Amy hugged Raven .

" Awe what a sweet thing to say about me , Amy . " Raven said as her horse sniffed the air .

" Your friend looks excited . " Harris said looking at the horse .

" Typhoon is always ready to compete , " Raven said going into the stall to retrieve Typhoon .

" You sure you can handle him ? " Chris asked curious .

" I ' ve been riding a horse since I started barrel racing in the seventh grade , Chris . " Raven informed him .

" She ' s a redneck as she tells me . " Amy said .

" And proud of it , " Raven said .

" Sounds like someone else I know , " Chris thought to himself .

Harris watched as Raven brushed out Typhoon and made sure he was healthy enough to race , then she got put the horse ' s saddle blanket , saddle , and bridle on him .

" Alright , Chris , you need to stay right there while I get ready , " Raven said as she went into the stall she was using as a tack room and closed the door .

" Sure , " Harris said .

 _With every tear and every sound_  
 _You sing with the fire that never burns out_  
 _Finding a way through the dark_  
 _Love will leave a mark_

Raven soon came out in her barrel racing close which was basically loose jeans with double stitch in the crotch , button down shirt , boots , and a cowgirl hat . Chris looked at the boots and hat which made him have to turn around and catch his breath due to him thinking about the last person he knew that wore a boots and hat which was Storm .

" You okay ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , just dust in got into my eyes . " Harris said .

Amy looked at Harris knowing what was going on between him and Raven , she hoped that Chris wouldn ' t hurt Raven and that Raven would be careful around him .

" Alright , " Raven mounting Typhoon as Mark and Glen came back .

" What did you two do with the Canadians ? " Amy asked .

" Sent them back up north . " Glen said making Harris chuckle and Raven laugh .

" Seriously ? " Amy asked .

" No , they are already in the stands . " Mark said looking at Glen .

" What ? I can ' t have a little fun ? " Glen asked .

" Of course you can Glen , just as long as its doesn ' t require a fire extinguisher or a water hose to make the fun come to an end . " Raven said .

" I don ' t even have a single match on me . " Glen said .

" Of course not , " Raven said .

" Is this normal ? " Harris asked .

" What ? " Raven asked .

" The teasing between this group ? " Chris questioned .

" Oh yeah , " Amy said .

" You guys didn ' t do any teasing over in TNA ? " Raven asked .

" We did , I just wanted to make sure it wasn ' t any different with WWE . " Harris said .

" Well , its all according who you get around , some like teasing and some don ' t . " Glen said .

" Alright , its time to get lined up . " Raven said as she rode Typhoon outside as the other four followed her .

" Okay , Raven we are going to go into the stands , but you be careful out there . " Mark told her .

" No problem , " Raven said as the four went into the stands and she went to the starting gate where they gave her the number eight and she put it on her back getting ready for her number to be called .

She looked around seeing where her friends were in the stands and she smiled as she put her hat on and pulled it down tight getting ready for to ride .

" Alright Typhoon , time to show them what we got boy . " Raven said to the stallion who nodded his head .

As soon as the other seven racers in front of her had gone , it was Raven and Typhoon ' s turn next as she positioned Typhoon right behind the gate , adjusted her hat to the perfect angle so it wouldn ' t come off and so she could see , then she put her hands on the reigns as the gate opened and the buzzer sounded for her to start the race . She rounded the first barrel perfectly , then had Typhoon hug the barrel a little tighter on the second barrel , and held her breath as they went around the final barrel as it was a little closer , but her horse didn ' t touch it making her sigh in relief . Once the third barrel was through she let Typhoon go full speed through the finish line as the buzzer sounded again to show the race was over . Once through the gate , Raven looked to see the score noticing they were in first .

" Not bad Typhoon , now we just have to wait until the others go through . " Raven said moving over to the side allowing him to walk around with her on his back to Typhoon a few minutes to cool down . She look as Adam , Amy , Mark , and Harris came down to meet her .

" You weren ' t kidding when you said you know how to race . " Harris said as they walked over to her .

" Told you so , " Raven said .

" Not bad sis , " Adam said .

" Thanks Adam , " Raven smiled .

" So , how many more are in front of you ? " Amy asked .

" Two more , " Raven said looking over at the competition ring

She was still giving Typhoon time to cool down .

" He okay ? " Mark asked .

" Yeah , just making sure he doesn ' t overheat . " Raven said looking at Typhoon who seemed to be calming down just fine .

" I don ' t understand , " Harris said .

" His adrenline is up after racing which can actually cause horses to overheat which can cause their bodies to go into shock and end up dying if who ever is handling doesn ' t give them time to cool down . " Raven said .

" Okay , " Chris said showing her he now understood .

After the other two competitors had gone , Raven had won second place and was very happy about how well Typhoon had competed . She lead him to the stable where the and made sure Typhoon was ready to head home with a guy who helped take care of her farm while she was on the road . Not , long after Typhoon and the tack was load onto the trailer the man left taking her horse back home and Raven met up with her friends .

" Alright , Chris , I will leave you a pass at the door for you to come backstage with as at the Smackdown show Friday . " Jay said .

" Thank you , Jay . " Harris said .

" So , I am going to see you a second time this week ? " Raven asked him .

" Yes , you will . " Chris said .

" Good , because I am looking forward to showing you what I can do when I step into the squared circle . " Raven said .

" Huh ? " Harris asked .

" She means a traditional wrestling ring , not the six - sided ring you were use to in TNA . " Jay said .

" Oh , sorry I had little error thing going on in my mind . " Chris said making Raven laugh .

" I see you are funny as well . " Raven said .

" I try to be , " Harris said .

" Raven time to go before I break Jericho ' s finger , " Amy said .

" Why me ? " Jericho asked .

" Because you keep tapping me on the shoulder . " Amy said .

" I will see you Friday . " Raven said hugging Wildcat which made all of her friends look at them surprised at her .

" See you then , " Harris said and then watched her get in the car with her friends .

" Until Friday , Wildcat . " Jay said .

" I ' ll be there Jay , " Chris said as Christian got in the car with them and left .

 _And no one can say the same_  
 _Love always leaves marks_  
 _The scars giving all away_  
 _Burning your heart_  
 _Love will leave a mark_

Harris felt around inside of him and realized that Asmodai ' s powers were still down at the moment . He realized then that he had never felt such a relief from the Demon of Lust since the moment Asmodai took up residence in his body . But , some how Raven was able to calm the demon within him and make Chris feel normal again . He just hoped this wasn ' t a temporary thing because if Asmodai figured it out , Chris could be and trouble with the demon . But , for now those thoughts were not going to plague his mind . He left the fairgrounds in Mobile , Alabama and stopped to get something to eat before going on to the beach house that served as his home happy about how the day went .

" Raven Fireheart , you are like nothing I have ever felt or seen before , I don ' t know if this is love or just relief at you calming the darkness inside of me that I feel for you . But , I know its amazing and its given me some peace from all of the pain I have experienced at the hands of the Demonic Princes . " Harris said to himself as he got ready for bed that night and laid down going into a peaceful sleep for the first time since last year .

 _With every tear and every sound_  
 _You sing with the fire that never burns out_  
 _Finding a way through the dark_  
 _Love will leave a mark_  
 _Love will leave a mark_


	6. Order of Angels

_A/N: Yes , people , Raven is back in a story and amazingly she had the power back then to push Asmodai back , so , Chris could feel a little bit of relief . I wonder why this power never lasted though or if eventually the Demon of Lust grew to powerful inside of Harris . I will not be using a song title for the parts of the story that has the Wildcat searching for answers to the supernatural world that he has been pulled into at the hands of the demons ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself . I did the research on the angels and information on angels that appears in this story , so , please ask if you want to use the information I provide ._

Chapter 5 : Order of Angels

 **Next Day - Chris ' s Beach House**

The following day , Chris finally realized that Asmodai was now in a deep slumber inside of Harris ' s own body . But , the idea to tell someone the truth about what was going on still seemed like a bad idea even with the Demon of Lust not in control of him at the moment , so , Harris decided to keep the problem to himself and deal with himself .

" Its better this way , " Chris thought to himself in one of the larger rooms downstairs in the beach house , he had decided to turn this room into his office where he could research the supernatural world that he had been pulled into at the hands of the demon .

" Cat , " A voice from what appeared to be a glass mirror said to him and he looked at it confused .

" Get over here hossst . " The voice said pissed , but the hissing gave the voice away .

" Leviathan , " Chris said looking at the mirror that had Leviathan ' s face on it and it was speaking to him .

" I sssee the look of confusssion on your faccce , " Leviathan said .

" What is this thing ? " Chris asked .

" It ' sss one of Asssmodai ' sss magic mirrorsss , thisss one actsss asss a way to communicate between your world and the Pit . Now tell what hasss happen to Asssmodai and why hasssn ' t he contacted Lucccifer yet ? " Leviathan asked .

" Something happened at this rodeo he mades us go to . " Chris said .

" What are you talk about ? " Leviathan concerned .

" He told me he felt some sort of energy two days before going to this rodeo in town and that he need to check it out for Lucifer . " Harris informed Leviathan .

" Then it mussst of been them . " Leviathan said .

" Them ? " Chris asked .

" The Ssshamansss mussst of been there , what esssle happened ? " Leviathan pressed on .

" Asssmodai fell into some sort of slumber . " Harris said .

" Then more than one Ssshaman mussst of been at thisss event , there raw energy and the emotionsss of the humansss at thisss event probably drained him of hisss own energy at the moment . " Leviathan said .

" Raw energy ? " Chris asked .

" The Ssshamansss at the moment are to inexperienccced to actually draw on the real power that liesss inssside of them , becaussse they are not aware of who they are at thisss point in time . But , their basssic energy can ssstill be felt by both demonsss and angelsss , to the onesss who dwell in Heaven it givesss them extra energy and to the onesss who dwell in Hell like myssself and my fellow demonssss for the moment it takessss away our energy . That raw energy Asssmodai felt isss their basssic power and it hasss causssed him to go to sssleep , but don ' t worry after he ressstsss from the energy drain he will be himssself again . " Leviathan hissed .

" How can human emotions harm demons ? " Harris asked .

" Don ' t expect to get an anssswer like that from me , I won ' t rissk a human finding out our weaknesss . Now I have go and inform Lucccifer of what ' sss happened , from now own myssself or Lilith will be in contact with you , if you need to contact usss for any reassson ussse the mirror by sssimpy looking into and sssaying one of our namesss . Infact any demon can be contact in thisss manner , but never ever contact Sssammael or Lucccifer asss it would be detrimental to everything including you . The only way you will ssspeak to them through a mirror like thisss isss if they contact you themssselvesss underssstand ? " Leviathan asked .

" I understand , " Chris said .

" Good , now I take my leave of you , " Leviathan said and then the mirror went blank .

Harris looked at the mirror for a moment and then turned it over , so , he wouldn ' t get another unexpected call from Hell , but when he backed up the thing flipped by over on its own making Chris jump and metal poker used to stir up fire in the fireplace getting ready to smash the thing if it moved again .

" I wouldn ' t do that unless you want to be vaporized . " Raphael said behind him making Harris jump again .

" Vaporized ? " Chris dropping the poker .

" Yeah , one of the annoying protections Asmodai put on his mirrors incase some knucklehead like you ever tries to destroy one of them . " Raphael said .

" He ' s funny , " Gabriel laughed from the other side of the room .

" So , what do I need to know ? " Chris asked laying on his back on the couch in the office holding his head .

" That everything is working as it should , " Gabriel said as Raphael looked at the tapestries Harris had put in the room .

" Hmm , " Raphael said .

" What ? " Harris looked at the angel .

" These are a bit backwards , " Raphael said .

Harris looked at them and then at Raphael confused .

" The tapestries tell a story and this story is about the battle so long ago that caused Lucifer and his followers to fall from grace , and how the Shamans would be charged with the protection of Earth if any type of problem that would be to big for the Christian Priests ever emerged from the depths of darkness . " Gabriel said .

" Okay , " Chris said still confused as Raphael pointed his finger at the wall with the tapestries and each one went into its proper order .

" That ' s better . " Raphael said .

" So , what do I need to know from these tapestries ? " Harris asked .

" That ' s for you to find out , " Gabriel said .

" Everyone is telling me that today , but no one is giving me answers . " Chris said frustrated .

" Calm your anger or Asmodai will get better quicker . " Raphael said .

" I don ' t understand ? " Harris asked .

" Figure it out and the answers will reveal everything you want to know in due time , Harris . " Gabriel said as the angels disappeared .

Chris laid back on the couch frustrated and exhausted again , then another thought crossed his mind .

" Raven , " Chris said as he pulled out his cell phone and called the number he got from her last night .

" Hello , " Raven said from the other end of the phone .

" Hey , Raven , its Harris , " Chris said ,

" Chris , what ' s up ? " Raven asked happy to here him again , so , soon .

" I was wondering if we could possibly hang out ? " Harris hoping he wasn ' t overstepping any boundaries .

" Yeah , of course , I would love too , " Raven said and then they arranged a meeting place and time for them to meet that day .

" Alright , I will see you then , " Harris said and then they hung up the phone .

Harris went and got ready for his day with Raven and then left his beach house to meet up with her .

 **Mall**

Chris not long after leaving his beach house pulled up at the local mall where he was meeting Raven for their day together . He spotted her standing next to a car waiting for him , he pulled his motorcycle into the parking spot next to her car .

" Uh huh , " Raven said as Harris got off of the bike and walked over to her .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" I like a man who knows how to ride a horse even if its the steel kind . " Raven said .

" What if I told you I know how to ride a real horse as well . " Harris said .

" So , you are just as much of a redneck as I am ? " Raven asked .

" You said it , " Chris smiled at her .

" So , what ' s up ? " Raven asked as they began walking down the sidewalk at the strip mall .

" What do you mean what ' s up ? " Harris looked at her confused .

" On the phone you seemed frustrated , " Raven said .

" Trying to get the doctors to tell me what ' s going on with me , " Chris said deciding to stick with the heart problem line that he been given everybody .

" How bad is the medical problem ? " Raven asked concerned .

" The heart issues I am dealing with are suppose to be a minor problem , but I don ' t want it to possibly become anything major later on . So , I am having doctors take a look at me to see if there ' s anyway to correct the issue . " Harris said hating that he was having to lie to her , but not seeing any other way around it . Chris didn ' t think she would believe him about the demons and it could also quite possibly scare her .

" Is this the reason why you are not wrestling at the moment ? " Raven asked him .

" Yeah , I retired from wrestling to prevent any further problems with my heart . " Harris said .

" I couldn ' t imagine doing anything else than wrestling . " Raven cringing at the thought of giving what she loved .

" I didn ' t either , but her I am with this problem that could kill me if I don ' t deal with it that right way , so , I had to give up my dream in order to save my future . " Harris said .

" I hear you , " Raven said .

" So , you ' ve never thought about what you would do if you couldn ' t wrestle anymore ? " Chris asked .

" Nope , never thought about it . " Raven said .

" You must be one of those live in the moment types that doesn ' t worry about anything ? " Harris asked .

" Hit the nail on the head with that one . " Raven said .

Chris laughed at what she said .

" So , what do you do now that you are no longer in the ring ? " Raven questioned .

" Do research , " Harris said before he could catch himself and then when he realized what he said he wanted to kick his ownself in the ass for talking to much . For some reason Raven made it okay to talk about certain things and made him forget to keep the demon stuff a secret , but he had to keep it from her in order to keep from hurting her .

" Research ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah on the afterlife and supernatural world . " Chris said thinking he could tell her about the research without saying that he had a demon in him .

" And here I thought Mark and Glen were the only ones around me who were interested in death and the supernatural , " Raven said .

" Wait , it doesn ' t scare you ? " Chris asked .

" No , I have sat down many times with the Brothers of Destruction and talked over such topics and I am known as the Shadow Phoenix in pro-wrestling , Chris . " Raven said .

" The phoenix is apart of the supernatural world ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , in the subgroup myths and mythology , you could also look even further into a smaller subgroup of mythical creatures for the firebird known as the phoenix and there you will fine the background on not just the phoenix , but who I am when I step into the ring . " Raven said .

" Okay ? " Chris was still looking confused .

" Do you need a crash course on all of this Wildcat ? " Raven asked .

Harris thought about it not really wanting to involve her in the situation incase Asmodai takes offense to it when he wakes up and takes it out on Raven . But , at the same time Chris needed someone to explain all of this mess to him and if she could help him maybe he could figure out what he was now apart of in the supernatural world .

" I will take you up on your offer . " Harris said .

" Alright , then , let me take you through the supernatural world . " Raven said leading him to a library in the area .

" At the library ? " Chris asked .

" Its a great place to start , " Raven said as they walked in .

" Sounds good , but I have these old tapestries and books given to me by an old friend at home that I don ' t understand anything about . " Harris said .

" Hmm , maybe one day we could take a look at those and figure it out together . " Raven told him .

" Does this mean you would want to spend more time with me ? " Harris questioned her .

" Yes , it does , " Raven said as they spotted Jericho and Jay at the library .

" Looks like we are not going to be alone , " Harris said .

" Wonder what they could be doing ? " Raven questioned .

" No clue , " Chris said .

" Come , lets scare them . " Raven said walking up behind them .

" Sure , " Harris said .

Raven lend over as she stood behind them .

" Jericho , Jay , " Raven said .

" It was Jay ' s idea , " Jericho said very loudly as he jumped .

" Sshh , " The librarian at the desk said and pointed to a sign that said keep voice down .

" Raven , don ' t do that again , " Jericho whispered as Jay and Chris laughed .

" What was Jay ' s idea ? " Raven asked in a low voice .

" He wants to prank Taker , " Jericho said .

" Do you want to get kill ? " Harris asked Jay .

" The guy needs to smile a little more . " Jay said .

" Mark will definitely smile after killing you for doing something as stupid as pranking him . " Raven said .

" I take it he doesn ' t like to be pranked ? " Harris asked .

" Nope , " Jericho said .

" So , why are you going along with it ? " Raven asked .

" I ' m not going along with pranking Taker , I am going to Adam for the little water balloon prank he got me with two weeks ago . " Jericho said .

" Right , " Raven said .

" What are you two doing here ? " Jay asked .

" Research , " Harris said .

" On what ? " Jericho and Jay asked curious .

" The supernatural , " Raven said .

" Nevermind , I don ' t want to know . " Jericho said .

" Don ' t start scaring the Wildcat with that afterlife stuff , Raven . " Jay warned .

" I ' m into it and Raven volunteered to help me understand some of it , " Harris said .

" Okay , " Jay and Jericho said .

" Come on , Chris , lets leave these two to their pranking . " Raven said moving walking over to an empty computer with Harris .

" Sure , but I am not the best person around when it comes to technology . " Harris agreed as they sat at the computer .

" Then its a good thing you ' ve got me here , so , what exactly are you looking for in your research ? " Raven asked .

" Can you find anything on angels and demons ? " Chris asked as Jericho and Jay left after saying good-bye to them .

" Yeah , hang on ? " Raven looking up what Chris asked about .

Raven kept on looking until Chris spotted something that said archangels .

" Stop , " Harris said .

" Archangels ? Okay , Chris , this is pretty specific group of angels , " Raven looked at him .

" Yeah , I know , but this is where I got stuck , " Harris said .

" Okay , so , what do you know so far ? " Raven asked .

" That angels are good , demons are bad and that they are in a supernatural battle , I also heard of some warriors known as Shamans and that they are powerful humans on the side of angels . I also heard of something called the Twelve Gates and of several demons that are called Demonic Princes . I also know that two of the archangels had a fight years ago that made one of them leave Heaven with his followers and that ' s all I know . " Harris hoping not to scare her .

" Okay , all of this information is correct , but sounds like you ' ve got this information in bits and pieces instead of the actual story and none of the information you have is in the right order either . " Raven said .

" Then what is the right order ? " Chris asked .

" I think it would be better if I actually told you the story instead . " Raven said .

" Wait , " Chris said as he spotted something else .

" What ? " Raven looked at the screen .

" This picture here of these two fighting , its on one of the tapestries I have at my home . " Harris said .

" Well this is what you mentioned as far as two archangels battling it out and one being made to leave Heaven with his followers . " Raven said .

" Can you tell me about it ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , first of all let me point out whose in the picture , " Raven said .

" Please do , " Harris agreed .

" The one you see on top that ' s being victorious is Michael who is the leader of the archangels and the Holy Army of God . He is said to have battled Lucifer who you see falling from Heaven because of Lucifer rebelling against God . At the end of the battle Michael at the hands of God casted out Lucifer and his followers from Heaven . " Raven said .

" So , exactly how many archangels are there ? " Harris asked .

" No one knows for sure , but those who have study the supernatural believe that after the fall of Lucifer that they ' re now seven archangels all together . " Raven told him .

" Do some of them have names ? " Harris asked .

" All of them have names , Chris , " Raven said .

" And their names are what exactly ? " Chris asked .

" Well you know Michael is one , then there ' s Gabriel , Raphael , Uriel , Chamuel , Jophiel , and Zadiel . " Raven said .

" Okay and are there only archangels the only type of angels in Heaven ? " Harris questioned looking at the picture of Michael remembering what Raphael has said about the head archangel coming to get him from Hell after Chris sacrificed himself with the Dagger of the Fallen .

" No , they ' re other types of angels . " Raven said .

" Can you explain them to me ? " Harris asked .

" Certainly , first of all , the angels are arranged in a type of hierarchy which is broken up into nine different orders of angels split up into three different ranks . Many people who have study angels through literature and religious backgroud believe that these ranks are much like the ranks we see in the military . " Raven explained .

" So , what are the other types of angels and where do archangels come in ? " Harris asked .

" The first rank consists of seraphim, cherubim, and thrones , the second rank of dominions, powers, and authorities or sometimes called virtures , and the third rank consists of principalities, archangels, and angels . " Raven said .

" Can you explain those ? " Harris asked .

" Sure , first of all the first rank of angels and the first three orders of angels , seraphim, cherubim, and thrones are said to have direct contact with God and surround his throne , they remain in His presences, constantly praising and worshiping Him . " Raven said .

" I got it , so , what are the three exactly ? " Chris looking curious .

" Seraphim , first of all , comes from the Hebrew word Seraph which means burning ones , are decribed are said to have six wings , two that they can cover their face with , two to cover the feet , and two more to fly . They are said to be the highest order of angels and unlike most angels they are not messengers , but were attendants to God , ever praising His power and holiness . " Raven said

" Okay , " Chris showing that he understood .

" Cherubim , which has now been turned into the little pudgy angels much like we see on Christmas cards or as some discribe Cupid as , is not the correct discription or angels . Cherubim where said to be awesome and almost frightening creatures , their whole bodies , with their back , hands , wings , and wheels are said to be covered with eyes . All cherubim also have have four different faces , one that looks like a cherub , one that looks like a man , one that looks like a lion , and one that looks like an eagle . They are said to be like guards of heaven , some are said to even guard the way back into the Garden of Eden . " Raven continued .

" And here I thought all angels were suppose to be beautiful , " Chris said looking at Raven .

" Just because something is frightening doesn ' t mean its not beautiful . God is said to be very beautiful , but no one that isn ' t in heaven can look on God ' s face . " Raven smiled at him looking at her .

" Alright , so , what is the next order of angels ? " Chris asked .

" Thrones , support the divine will of God and they are said to look like flaming wheels covered with eyes . They also are said to have a more perfect nature , keener intelligence, mercy , and justice than the lower angels . These angels are believed to have the wisdom to understand God ' s will and directs the lower angels accordingly . " Raven said .

" And those three , the seraphim , cherubim , and thrones are the first rank of the nine orders of angels in the hierarchy of Heaven ? " Harris making sure he understood what Raven had told him so far .

" Yes , you are correct . " Raven said .

" Okay , so , the next group of angels will start the rank ? " Chris looked at her .

" Yes , second rank of angels are decribed as taking care of the physical universe or the cosmos if you will . " Fireheart said .

" I will , " Harris said making her laugh .

" And they are broken up into the three groups dominion , powers , and authorities . " Raven said .

" Dominions ? " Chris once again looking curious .

" Dominion angels focus on the execution of God ' s judgment and regulating the duties of the lower angels . These majestic angels regulate the order of God ' s universe by overseeing the galaxies, stars, and the earth. They are also sent to leaders to impart God ' s wisdom . " Raven said .

" Next , " Harris said .

" Okay , the next ones are the power angels , who are basically God ' s warrior angels who constantly do battle against the evil forces that we do not see . " Raven watching Harris watch her .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Just wondering if you are more fascinated by the angels or by me ? " Fireheart questioned him .

" A little bit of both , " Harris not ashamed to admit he was falling in love with this woman beside him .

" Uh huh , you are sneaky Mister Wildcat . " Raven said .

" Cat ' s are very stealthy creatures Miss Pheonix , but please continue on with the angels . " Chris said making her laugh again .

" Okay , the last order of angels in the second rank on the hierarchy of Heaven are the authorities or virtues are mighty angels who bestow miracle - working graces on the Earth and to the people of Earth . They are also involved in helping to maintain order in the earth . The Holy Spirit empowers them to directly affect the natural world . " Raven explained .

" So , now the last rank of angels . " Harris said .

" And this will be the last part of this for today as I have to go to the arena to get ready for Friday . " Raven looking at her watch .

" I hear you , " Chris understanding the workload of those who were apart of the wrestling business .

" You can come with me if you want too , " Fireheart said .

" I ' ll think about it , " Harris said .

" Okay , so , the third rank of angels consists of principalities , archangels , and angels as I told you earlier and their work mainly involves human affairs , so , they are more directly involved with us . " Raven said .

" Right . " Chris said .

" Principality angels direct the archangels and angels as they protect the Children and Church of God . They have wisdom , power , and authority greater than we can imagine . They also battle the enemies of God by encouraging and strengthening the angels under their command . " Raven said .

" Two more , " Harris said .

" Yes and the next ones are the archangels . Archangel actually means ' Angels of the Presence ' and like you heard before they ' re seven known archangels and you also heard their names . They are basically over the rest of the angels as the chieftains and commanders with Michael as their Head Commander , they also are messengers bearing divine decrees . " Raven continued .

" Has Michael always lead the archangels ? " Chris asked .

" No , Lucifer who even though he was very deceptive and evil , was said to have greater wisdom the Michael , so , God put Lucifer over his army before the devil fell from grace with his followers . " Fireheart continued .

" Then when Lucifer fell Michael was put over the archangels . " Harris said .

" Exactly , now to the last of the angels which makes up both the foot soldiers of the hierarchy of heaven who are the main workers . They are the ones we think of as Guardian Angels who protect us and watch over us , its said that when a baby is born an archangel is assigned to them watching over and protecting them as they grow . Sometimes our own in actions cause their work to not prevail , but they still watch over us even during the bad times . And sometimes things happen to us where we need to figure out the right path to choose and the guardian angels can guide us to the right choice , but they can ' t make us choose anything due to God granting us free will . Lastly , when we die , our guardian angels are said to guide us to our eternal home . " Raven said .

" Some people don ' t believe in guardian angels when they get older , why is that ? " Harris wondered .

" Well , as children we believe pretty much anything our parents tell us and its not hard for children to imagine someone watching them whether they are good are bad and it of course helps a child if they know a guardian angel is watching over them to protect them from the monsters under their bed type of thing . Some people believe that children a lot like animals are more senisitive to the supernatural world than adult . So , kids tend to see ghosts , monsters , demons , and angels when adults don ' t see them and adults tend to push the idea of such things away because when we grow up we get to busy with our daily lives . Peers around us would think that it was silly to believe in such things and we are taught to be rational and rationality in today ' s society is one that believes that if one says oh I have see an angel or demon then the person who sees such things of the supernatural world are consider insane and put in to places for crazy people . Now , back in the early Christian Era to the late Medieval Era people still believed in the supernatural which of course some of the things such as let say seizures which we know today is a medical problem and not a supernatural one was thought of in Medieval Times as someone being demon possessed or an old shut in lady with dementia was considered to be a witch . So , I can see where today people have also dismissed the fact of the supernatural existing as a way to not confuse what is medical with a supernatural problem and then innocent people start getting hurt for our lack of judgment and knowledge of what is truly going on with the people around us . TV and movies have also made it hard to separate the truth of the supernatural world from what is actually myth and people just putting a false idea into a movie or tv show script which of course helps tell the story in a movie , but doesn ' t help people get the real truth . " Raven explained .

" I understand , " Chris had to hold back when she mentioned seeing demons and angels as to not give a way that he was seeing both at the moment .

" Well , that ' s everything I can find on the angels , " Raven said .

" Is there anyway for me to get this information to add to what I have ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , " Raven said printing off everything she found and gave it to him .

" Thank you for helping with me this , " Chris said .

" Sure , maybe next time we can work on the demon side of the story . " Raven said .

Soon they left the library back to her car and his bike due to Raven having to get stuff done before her match Friday night .

" So , are you coming tonight ? " Raven asked .

" Only if you agree to going to dinner with me afterwards , Raven Fireheart . " Harris said .

" I can agree to that . " Raven said wanting to spend more time with Harris .

" Then I will see you tonight , just don ' t drive to the arena because I will drop you off at you hotel afterwards . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Fireheart agreed .

" See you then , " Chris said taking her hand and kissing the top of it like a gentleman would do for his lady .

" I will see you later , Chris . " Raven said blushing at the kiss as she got in her car and went back to the hotel to get ready for tonight .

" Whoo hoo , " Harris said as he climbed onto his bike and left for his beach house , happy that Raven had said yes about going on a date with him .


	7. So Far Away

_A/N: So , it was Raven who originally taught Chris about the supernatural world instead of him learning all of this when he became the Fallen Warrior in Twelve Gate ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **" So Far Away " by Red**_

Chapter 6 : So Far Away

 **Beach House**

Once Chris got home to the beach house after spending most of the morning with Raven at the library , he first took the information Raven had given him about the nine orders of angels and made a chart making sure to include the seven names of the archangels up under the order of archangels in the hierarchy of heaven . He also made it a point to make a note out to the side that Lucifer had once been an archangel too before falling from grace with the rest of his followers at the hands of Michael , the head ranking archangel , when Lucifer rebelled against God .

" There now I have some of this information down , so , I want be confused or out of the loop about this supernatural stuff . " Chris said .

Then the Wildcat got ready for his date with Raven tonight , to say he wasn ' t nervous would be lying , but to say he was excited to maybe find peace in the darkness he was in was the complete truth . He found himself smiling more and letting go of the stress that was inside of him when he thought about or was around Raven Fireheart . It was like she was one of those angels she had talked about sent down to watch out for him and guide him . But this feeling from her wasn ' t like someone who just gave good advice to help with a problem , as silly as it sounded to him , it felt like love .

" Am I falling in love with this woman , " Chris thought to himself knowing that eventually he would have to sacrifice himself in order to stop whatever the Demonic Princes were planning .

" What ' s with you getting dressed up ? " Gabriel asked startling Harris as he walked into his office again .

" I have a date tonight and I wish you wouldn ' t sneak up on me like that . " Harris said .

" Why are you so jumpy ? " Gabriel asked .

" Because the first time a supernatural being snuck up on me , it was Asmodai and I ended up with him wearing my body like a Halloween costume . " Harris said .

" You ' re fine , so , quit getting upset . " Gabriel said looking at the chart Harris made of the order of angels and the information Raven had given him .

" So , is there anything I need to know ? " Chris asked .

" No , I was just checking in on you , to make sure the demons weren ' t overstepping their boundaries at the moment . " Gabriel said .

" I see , " Harris said

" So you know about how the hierarchy in Heaven works and this information is an accurate discription of all the different types of angels and the names of my fellow archangels . The information on the battle between Michael and Lucifer and the reasons why Lucifer and his followers fell from grace is correct as well . Which means you now understand the first part of the tapestries that Raphael gave you . " Gabriel looking up at the tapestries .

" I had help , " Chris said .

" As long as you find this information without the help of us angels or the demons then you are doing good . " Gabriel said .

" While you ' re here in order to keep this demon issue a secret for now . . . " Chris started .

" . . . you have been telling everyone that you have a heart problem , I know and you can rest assure that if something were to happen to you where you end up in the hospital or if someone tries to dig into your past they will find that you have heart problems . You can consider yourself our undercover agent if you will , since you have direct contact with the demons , then you can fill us in on what they are planning at the moment . " Gabriel said .

" That ' s fine , just as long as no one finds out about me having Asmodai in me at the moment . " Harris said .

" I suggest you cover the Twelve Demonic Princes and their relationship with the Twelve Gates next in your research and don ' t forget to ask about the High Priests of Hell or the other creatures that dwell in the Pit . " Gabriel informed him .

" I will do as you ask . " Chris said .

" Good , now I will go and let you get to your date . " Gabriel disappearing .

Chris looked back at the information on the angels and decided tonight he wouldn ' t ask about the demons as this was a night about him and Raven . No , he would ask maybe after her match or some time later about the Twelve Gates and the Twelve Demonic Princes .

 **Hotel**

Raven was inside of her and Amy ' s hotel room getting ready for her preparations for tomorrows match and the date with Chris Harris tonight . Amy walked in as she was getting out of the shower .

" Amy , I need an opinion , " Raven said .

" It will cost you , " Amy joked .

" Please , " Raven laughed .

" I will try and offer any advice I can , but don ' t expect a miracle from me girl . " Amy said .

" Which one looks better the blue or the green ? " Raven asked holding up two blouses .

" The blue brings out your eyes . " Amy said .

" Okay , then I will wear the blue on my date tonight . " Raven smiled .

" Who asked you out on date ? " Amy asked .

" Chris Harris , I invited him to the arena tonight when the two of us were at the library this morning and he said yes and then asked me to go on a date with him tonight afterwards . " Raven said .

" You mean when the two of you were at the library doing research on the supernatural ? " Amy asked Raven had already told her about Harris calling her for a day out and then the two ending up at the library talking about angels all morning .

" Yeah , " Raven finished getting dressed .

" Are you sure he was interested in the supernatural and not you dear ? " Amy asked Raven .

" Well , he may have been interested in both . " Raven smiled .

" Do me a favor and at least let Taker know about this date so he doesn ' t freak out or something . " Amy said .

" I will to keep him from getting worried . " Raven said .

" Thank you , " Amy said as a knock came at the door .

" I got it , " Raven said looking through the peephole and seeing an eye starring back into hers .

Raven laughed .

" What ? " Amy asked .

" Adam , being goofy , " Raven said opening the door .

" Hey , Raven , you look nice . " Adam walked in .

" Thanks big brother , " Raven said Adam had always felt like an older brother to her .

" Our little Raven is going on a date tonight Adam . " Amy said .

" With who ? " Adam asked .

" Come again , " Jericho and Jay said looking in where the door was still open .

" I am going on a date tonight with Chris Harris . " Raven said .

" No way , " Jay said .

" So , would it be any trouble for me to ride to the arena with one of you cause Chris is meeting me there tonight after I get ready for Friday ' s show ? " Raven asked .

" Nope , I was actually coming in to ask if you and Amy wanted to ride in with me . " Adam said .

" Would love too , " Amy said .

" Same here , " Raven said .

" Alright , lets go , so , Raven can get to her date . " Adam said as they left the hotel and went to the arena .

 **Arena**

Once Raven , Amy , Adam , Jay , and Jericho got to the arena Fireheart went straight to Mark and Glen ' s locker room and knocked on the door . Glen was the one who opened the door .

" Hey , Glen is Mark around ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , come in , Mark , Raven is here to see you . " Glen said as he let Raven into the room .

" Thanks , " Raven said looking around seeing Undertaker in the corner of the room .

" So , what do you want Raven ? " Mark asked .

" I thought I should tell you before anyone else does that I have a date tonight . " Raven making sure to stay close to Glen incase she needed to hide behind something bigger than herself .

" What ? " Mark said .

" With who ? " Glen asked , both of them were looking at her .

" With Chris Harris , " Raven hoping the two wouldn ' t hurt the Wildcat .

" You just met the guy , " Mark and Glen both said .

" Hey , you can ' t help who you are attracted too . " Raven said not liking the way the conversation was going .

" Raven , no you can ' t , but in this business you have to be careful . " Mark said .

" How is going out on date with Harris , not being careful ? " Raven asked .

" You hardly know the guy besides when have you hung out with the guy besides last night at the rodeo ? " Glen asked .

" This morning , " Raven said .

" Why ? " Mark and Glen asked .

" He called this morning and asked me if I wanted to hang out and so I met him at the mall . " Raven said .

" And you didn ' t say anything about it , " Mark glared at her .

" I have news for you Mark , that Deadman stare doesn ' t work on me and don ' t dare start telling who I can and can ' t date . " Raven getting angry at Mark for making a big deal out of her having a date with Harris .

" Did he ask you or you ask him ? " Glen asked .

" He asked me after I asked him to come here tonight . " Raven said .

" You better believe I am going to have a few words with him tonight . " Mark said .

" Its not your place , " Raven said .

" My place is making sure you understand what could harm you out there Raven , " Mark said .

" You really think I don ' t know , Mark you know my past and you know that I am perfect capable of taking care of myself , I am not a two year old kid whose hand you hold when they cross the street , so , don ' t start meddling in my love life . I would like a life outside of wrestling and you are not going to stop me from having the family that was taken away from me when I was a child . " Raven growled .

" Before this gets out of hand , Raven , what do you see in this guy ? " Glen asked .

" Not going to tell you , because you are just as over protective as Mark . " Raven said leaving Mark and Glen ' s locker room pissed .

Raven walked to her own locker room where Amy was at and sat down on the couch .

" What ' s wrong ? " Amy asked .

" Mark and Glen are being over protective again . " Raven said .

" They are trying to making sure you don ' t get hurt . " Amy said .

" Don ' t you start it , too . " Raven glared at Amy making her look at Fireheart shocked .

" If this is the way that Chris Harris guy is making you act then maybe you shouldn ' t go out with him . " Amy said .

" What ' s making me act like this Amy is people not realizing that I am a capable adult who would like a little freedom where her supposed friends wouldn ' t treat her like a little kid . " Raven snapped at her .

" Where are you going ? " Amy asked .

" To see if Harris is here . " Raven walking out of her locker room letting the door slam shut and Amy with her mouth hanging open at Raven ' s outburst .

Raven walked to the backstage area to see Chris Harris already at the arena talking to Dusty Rhodes of all people . Fireheart walked over to where Harris was talking with the Hall of Famer it seemed like they were old friends catching up on what was going on in each others ' lives .

" That ' s rough Chris , I never realized that you were going through medical issues brother . " Rhodes said .

" I kind of kept it quiet until I was sure it was my heart , Dusty . " Harris said smiling at Raven as she walked up to them .

" Miss Raven , what can I do for you ? " Dusty asked .

" She ' s going out with me tonight , Dusty . " Chris said .

" He ' s not a bad guy to be around missy , " Dusty said .

" Maybe you should tell that to the Brothers of Destruction . " Raven said .

" Mark and Glen being over protective again are they ? " Dusty asked .

" Amy , too , " Raven said .

" I will make sure they realize nothing is wrong with you going out with Wildcat here , darlin . " Dusty said .

" Thank you , " Raven said .

" Chris , if you need a job here or anything else , please let me know because I am helping out with the younger talent here now , teaching them how our business works and could definitely use someone who is such a student of the game as you are and has the knowledge of pro - wrestlin like you do . And trust me when I tell you I have enough pull here to get you in brother . " Dusty told Chris .

" I actually do need a job and helping the up and coming wrestlers could be fun . " Chris thought about it .

" And you would be travelling with Smackdown . " Dusty said making Harris realize that he would be closer to Raven then as well and he definitely wanted to be where he could make their relationship grow , too .

" Alright , I will take you up on the offer , Dusty . " Harris said .

" Good , then I will make sure Vince knows you will be helping us . " Dusty said .

" And that he will be here Friday to start work . " Raven grinning as Chris looked at her .

" Jay Reso , invited me to come and watch the show Friday . " Chris said .

" Then maybe we could get the paperwork done on Friday , which means you need to arrive before the show starts , Cat . " Dusty said .

" Will do , " Harris said .

" Now let me go and talk to Mark , " Dusty leaving .

" Bye , " Chris and Raven both said .

" So , you will be working with WWE and travelling with Smackdown , " Raven said .

" Meaning ? " Chris asked .

" We get to spend more time together . " Raven said .

" I like it , " Chris smiled .

" Like what ? " Jay asked walking to them with Adam .

" I will be working with WWE , " Harris said .

" Since when ? " Adam asked .

" Since Dusty asked me to help out with the young talent . " Chris said .

" Good , they could use someone like you to help teach them the ropes . " Jay said .

" Paging Raven Fireheart , paging Raven Fireheart , report to ringside to go over the last minute details for your match Friday . " Jericho said like he was on an intercom system .

" You are such a dork sometimes , " Raven said .

" But , that ' s what makes me so lovable . " Jericho said making Jay and Adam laugh .

" Ah , well , we couldn ' t live around here without Y2J to save us . " Raven said .

" Exactly , but they really do need you at ringside . " Jericho said .

" I ' m going , " Raven leaving the area .

" So , Wildcat , " Jericho said .

" That ' s me , " Harris said .

" We hear you are taking Raven out on a date tonight . " Adam said .

" You heard correct . " Harris looked at Adam .

" You know I would trust you with my life right ? " Jay questioned him .

" I know , " Harris said .

" And if Jay trusts you then I trust you , " Adam said .

" Why do I feel like there ' s a but coming ? " Harris looked at the three .

" There ' s not a but coming , but a warning . " Jericho said .

" A warning ? " Harris asked .

" Understand one thing Harris , Raven is like a little sister to me and if you hurt her at all when you are around her , we will deal with you in a way that won ' t be very pleasant , understood ? " Adam making sure Harris treated Raven right .

" And there won ' t be any place you can run and hide that will keep us from finding you , Cat . " Jay said .

" I understand and I won ' t hurt her . " Harris said .

" Good , then we won ' t have problem , " Jericho said and the three Canadians left after they gave their warning to the Wildcat .

" As long as Asmodai stays down then I won ' t have to worry about anything like that happening . " Chris thought to himself .

" And you better believe I won ' t be as forgiving as they might be if you do hurt Raven . " Mark said walking up to Harris .

" I understand that all of you are protective over her , but I would never hurt Raven or any other woman for that matter . I was raised with a healthy respect for women and so you better believe me when I tell you that you are barking up the wrong tree if you expect me to harm Raven in anyway while she is with me . " Harris not afraid of any threats .

" Then we won ' t have a problem . " Glen said from behind Harris and then both of the big guys walked away .

" And they mean every word of it , " Amy glared following Mark and Glen .

" Anyone else , " Chris said to himself as Raven came back .

" Alright , everything is taken care of . " Raven said .

" Good , so , are you ready for our date ? " Harris asked as they walked to the door leading outside .

" Be careful you two and have fun , " Jericho said , he was now standing outside of the arena .

" We will , " Raven said as Chris helped her to his car holding the door open for her .

" Alright , lets get going . " Chris said as he got in the driver seat and they left the arena .

" Did they threaten you ? " Raven asked .

" No , they just asked me to take care of you . " Harris said .

 _I am right here with you_  
 _I couldn't be more close_  
 _Pretending that I'm in this moment,_  
 _When I'm only a ghost_

Raven looked out the window hating that she had yelled at some of her friends for protecting her .

 _I listen to the words you're saying_  
 _Words I'm fighting to believe_  
 _It's like I'm living from a distance_  
 _When you're out of reach_

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris asked realizing something was upsetting her .

" I was kind of mean to Mark , Glen , and Amy earlier . " Raven said .

" You mean to Taker ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , I know , most people try not to get on Mark ' s bad side do to them thinking the Undertaker will take them to Hell or something . " Raven said .

" Yeah , " Harris said .

" Mark doesn ' t do that with me unless he is being over protective , which happens a lot . " Raven said .

" Over protective ? " Chris asked as they pulled into a fancy restaurant .

" Yeah , occasionally Mark and Glen thinks I need to be watched after like a child , I think it has something to do with me being the youngest and still sort of young in this business . " Raven said .

" Raven , its not a bad thing to have people watching your back in the pro-wrestling business dear . Within our world , the locker room backstage should function like a family with everyone watching out for each other when a problem should come up . I don ' t exactly know how it is in anyone of the WWE locker rooms , but I know in TNA , especially with the ones that were there at the very beginning of the company we felt like we had to watch out for our brothers and sisters backstage and that made us more united and ready to take on whatever troubles came our way . " Chris said .

" I don ' t mind people watching my back , I just don ' t want people taking away my freedom and my ability to choose what I want in life . " Raven said .

" Something happened to you in the past didn ' t it ? " Chris asked .

" What makes you say that ? " Raven asked .

" Because of how deep in search you are for answers with the supernatural stuff we were looking at this morning and how much you talk about needing freedom to choose your own life . It tells me that someone hurt you or something happen to you in the past that has allowed you to make good friends with people that care about you , but at the same time you have an independent streak that has made you put up defenses that guards you from getting hurt again . " Harris said .

" How do you know that ? " Raven looked at the Wildcat .

" If there ' s one thing I have learned to do in this business its how to read the mind and body language of the people around me . " Harris said .

" I see , " Raven said .

" You don ' t have to tell me , but you can if you want too . " Harris said .

" Tell you ? " Raven asked .

" Who hurt you ? " Harris questioned her .

" I ' m not going into details , Chris , but know that my mother walked out on me when I was five and I stepped up in her place to help my dad take care of my two brothers . " Raven said .

" Explains your maturity and wanting to be independent . " Chris said .

" How do you know that ? " Raven asked curious .

" Not naming any names , but I had a friend like you once whose dad died when he was real young and he had to help take care of his brother which made him extremely independent and made him put up defenses to point where when we first met he really didn ' t allow to many people into his close circle . Then one day he realized that he could place his trust in a few good friends that would stand beside him and help him at any given moment . " Harris said as they got out of his car and walked into the restaurant .

" Do you have reservations sir ? " The host asked .

" It should be under Harris . " Chris said .

" Ah , yes sir , " The host said and lead them to their table .

" Thank you , " Chris said as they both sat down and was handed menus .

" So , why are you telling me all this about being independent and putting up defenses , Chris ? " Raven asked .

" I am telling you all of it because I want you to know while its okay to be yourself and be your own person instead of losing your identity in the wrestling world where anyone can comment on who you should be . Its okay to have a close circle of friends who look out for you and have your back without you putting up defenses that pushes people away , Raven . " Chris said .

" I don ' t want to push my friends away Chris , I just want people to respect my decisions to where they are not always waiting for me to break or mess up . " Raven said .

" Then show them that you can be the best without breaking down okay , no one can stop you from doing what your heart feels right except you . " Harris said looking at her .

" I understand , " Raven said as the waiter came and got their orders .

" So , now that we are going to be working together , it will make it easier for us doing our special research . " Harris hinted .

" Our research on the supernatural or your research on me ? " Raven wondered outloud .

" Could be both , " Chris laughed at the questioned as the waiter brought out dinner rolls and salad to them .

" Yeah , all though I think the next lesson may scare you . " Raven said .

" I rarely get scared Raven . " Harris knowing that statement maybe a lie later on down the road in his life .

" Then the Wildcat is a tough guy . " Raven said as they ate .

" You better believe it , " Harris said .

" Heavyweights always think they ' re macho until something happens to scare them have to death . " Raven commented .

" Sure , so , does anything scare you ? " Chris asked .

" Spiders , " Raven said .

" I have an arachnophobic lady sitting with me . " Harris looked at her .

" Yeah , something like that . " Raven shivered at the thought of spiders .

" Alright , we won ' t talk about the spiders . " Chris realized it was making her uncomfortable and he didn ' t want Raven being scared .

" Thank you for being so kind . " Raven said as the rest of their meal was brought to them .

" So , you said you have two brothers meaning you are what ? " Harris asked .

" The middle child , " Raven said .

" Meaning you are the one who normally causes trouble . " Chris said .

" I can ' t deny that , my dad says I still scare him to death with the stuff I do in the ring . " Raven said .

" Really ? " Harris asked ,

" Yep , and if you ask him who I take after my dad always says its himself . So , you know where I get it from . " Raven said .

" I was always told by my parents that you will always have at least one child that acts the way you do . " Harris said .

" I was told the exact same thing . " Raven said as they continued to eat their meal .

" I think I would be scared to have a kid exactly like me . " Harris thought outloud .

" Why would you be scared ? " Raven looked at Chris curiously .

" That would mean they would be just as much as daredevil as I use to be and I don ' t know if my body could take it . " Chris said .

" Being a daredevil isn ' t all bad . " Raven said .

" Sure , " Harris said watching her .

 _I wanna feel it,_  
 _When I mean it,_  
 _When I say it,_  
 _Can you hear me at all?_

Raven smiled when she saw his eyes on her there was something strong , but kind when she looked into those eyes .

 _And I feel so far away, far away from everything_  
 _Outside wondering when I got lost_  
 _I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear_  
 _How can your love be so close_  
 _When I'm so far away?_

" Thank you , " Chris said as they finished up eating . Wildcat paid for the meal and they both left the restaurant .

" For what ? " Raven asked confused at why he was thanking her .

" For the last year I have been so scared of what may happen with this heart problem that I haven ' t really been able to relax in awhile . But , you in some way have made it possible for me to breath a little better than before . I don ' t know if its your kindness , or maybe your beauty , or if its something else that I can ' t see yet , but what I do know is that you have made the lonesome , hard heart of mine turn into what I didn ' t know existed inside of me and I thank you so much for that Raven . " Chris said grateful for what she was doing for him and inside of him .

 _Remember when you found me drowning_  
 _You pulled me from the deepest end_  
 _I promised that I'll never leave you_  
 _Now I'm drowning again_

The Wildcat ' s only wish at this point was that he wanted to tell her the truth , but knew it was to risky and the last thing he wanted was for Raven Fireheart to be in harm ' s way because of him .

 _It's killing me with every breath_  
 _Witnessing the life I lived_  
 _Only you know who I am_  
 _I'm reaching out my hand_

" Beauty ? You think I ' m beautiful ? " Raven questioned him .

" I do , if that ' s alright with you . " Harris said .

" Chris , you keep on and I think I will fall in love with you . " Raven said .

" I know I am falling in love with you , Angel . " Chris said .

" What did you call me ? " Raven taken back .

" I called you Angel , sorry if I ' m being to forward about it , but after you explained the angels to me earlier today I feel like you are my personal Angel , sent here to keep me from going crazy . " Harris said .

" You ' re not being foward , I just was caught off guard by what you said . " Raven said .

" I see , " Chris said as they got into his car .

" Time for me to go back to the hotel before Amy sends a search party or Taker blows a gasket . " Raven said .

" I ' ll take you back . " Chris said chuckling as he drove Raven to her hotel .

 _I wanna feel it,_  
 _When I mean it,_  
 _When I say it,_  
 _Can you hear me at all?_

Soon he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel and got out to open the door for her like a gentlemen .

 _And I feel so far away, far away from everything_  
 _Outside wondering when I got lost_  
 _I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear?_  
 _How can your love be so close,_  
 _When I'm so far away?_

" Thank you for tonight Chris , " Raven said .

" Don ' t mention it , I had a great time out with you . " Chris said and he meant everyword of it .

" And I with you , so , I guess I will see you Friday at the arena . " Raven said .

" I will see you then . " Chris said .

" It will be nice to get to know you a little better since you will be travelling with Smackdown now . " Raven continued .

" Same with you , " Harris said .

 _I'm so far away_  
 _I'm so far away_  
 _I'm so far away_  
 _I'm so far away_  
 _I'm so far away_  
 _Yeeeah yeeeeah_

Raven looked at him again with a smile .

 _And I don't wanna waste time_  
 _Living a half-life_  
 _Are you listening?_  
 _Now give it back to me!_  
 _I remember everything_  
 _The way it used to be._  
 _Yeah give it back to me_  
 _Yeah give it back to me_  
 _I hear your voice_  
 _But inside I'm lost._

" You know earlier you said I caught you off guard , so , I hope this won ' t catch you off guard and I hope it won ' t be me being to forward either . " Chris said .

" What are you talking about ? " Raven asked .

" Be still , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Raven said .

Chris leaned over and kissed her on the lips making Raven turn three different shades of red .

 _And I feel so far away, far away from everything_  
 _Outside wondering when I got lost_  
 _I threw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear_  
 _How can your love be so close,_  
 _When I'm so far away?_

" Chris , " Raven looked at him .

" I know I moved to fast right ? " Harris asked hoping it wouldn ' t turn her away from him .

" No , come here . " Raven pulled him closer and kissed him back when they broke both of them were blushing .

" Good night , Angel . " Harris said .

" Good night to you , Wildcat . " Raven said walking into the hotel as Chris went back to the beach house with a smile on his face .

 _I'm so far away_  
 _I'm so far away_

 **Raven and Amy ' s Hotel Room**

Raven walked into the hotel room that she and Amy shared after her date with Chris Harris . Fireheart was still in something of a daze after being kissed by the Wildcat .

" Hey , " Amy said she was sitting on her bed .

" I think I ' m in love , " Raven said .

" With Harris ? " Amy asked .

" Yes with Harris and don ' t start scolding me Amy . " Raven said as she got ready for bed .

" I ' m not , " Amy said looking depressed .

" What ' s wrong ? " Raven looked at her .

" I want to apologize for not allowing you to make your own decision about Harris . I know you care about him and it seems like he ' s a nice enough guy and that he cares about you . But , Raven please be careful , I know you have an independent streak and always have , but I don ' t want you going down the same road I went down with dating a wrestler . " Amy said .

Raven knew she was thinking about the issues years ago between her , Adam , and Matt Hardy .

" I thought the three of you resolved the issues ? " Raven looked at Amy concerned .

" We did , but it doesn ' t mean I want you to have to go through the same things I did years ago with the issues , Raven . " Amy said .

" I understand and thank you for looking out for me . But , I promise you that Harris wouldn ' t hurt me . Dusty Rhodes today said he was a good guy to be around and me and you both know that Dusty is a good judge of character , Amy . " Raven said .

" Yeah , I know , I guess age is starting to make me worry . " Amy said .

" Well damn , Ames , about time you admit it . " Raven joked .

" Shut up , " Amy pushed her shoulder .

" I ' m sorry , too , for getting rough with you at the arena when you were just trying to help me . " Raven said hugging Amy .

" Don ' t worry about it , so , did anything special happen between you and Harris tonight ? " Amy asked .

" He called me Angel as we left the restaurant and he kissed me after dropping me off here at the hotel . " Raven said .

" Wow , okay , he is totally into you if he is already making up nicknames for you and going to the kissing stage already . " Amy said .

" I kissed him back . " Raven told her .

" Mmhm , yep , you too are definitely romancing . " Amy said .

" But , please , please , don ' t say anything to Mark and Glen . " Raven said .

" No problem , " Amy said .

" Speaking of them , I do need to go talk to the both of them after earlier . " Raven said realizing she needed to apologize to two more people .

" Tonight ? " Amy asked .

" Yes , tonight , its the only way I will get any sleep . " Raven said getting up and walking out the door .

 **Brothers of Destruction Hotel Room**

A knock came at the door to the hotel room Mark and Glen were in making Glen look at Mark who normally doesn ' t like to be disturbed while at the hotel .

" Get the door Glen , " Mark looked at him .

" Fine , " Glen said getting up and opening the door to see Raven .

" Pyro is this a good time to talk or is Mark not excepting visitors at this hour ? " Raven asked .

" Its Raven , " Glen looked at Mark wondering if he should let her in .

" Let her in , " Mark said .

" Come on in , Raven . " Glen said .

Raven walked into the room and looked around to see Mark sitting at the table in the room .

" You are probably one of the few who has actually been allowed into Mark ' s room after hours , Raven . " Glen said .

" He can bury me in the casket later , but I really do need to talk . " Raven looked at Glen and then turned to Mark .

" What do you need Raven ? " Mark asked looking at her .

" I wanted to apologize for earlier at the arena I shouldn ' t have gotten angry at the two of you for looking out for me . " Raven looking very remorseful .

" Ah hell , Phoenix , you should know by now that we would never take serious offense to it little one . Raven , you ' re our friend and we only want to make sure that you are okay cause anyone could harm you in this business if you ' re not careful . But that doesn ' t mean we don ' t want you to have a future or anything like that with someone who truly cares about you . " Glen said .

" Thanks Glen , " Raven hugged him .

" Come here , " Mark gestured with his finger for her to come to him and she did so .

Mark held her for a moment in a hug that was much like a father protecting and loving his child .

" Raven , you know that I look out for you because I care and if that means keeping an eye on anyone that wants to be around you to keep you from getting hurt then that ' s what I will do , and that doesn ' t mean just Harris , that goes for anyone who wants to hang out with you . But don ' t worry about us getting upset when you feel like we are being to over protective , because you are right it is your life to live and if that means you having Harris in your life then go for it . But , be careful , even with him , because anyone can act one way one minute and then be a totally different person the next which can mean the difference in someone wanting to take care of you and someone wanting to harm you . " Mark said .

" I understand , did Dusty talk to you ? " Raven wondered .

" Dusty Rhodes wanted to talk with Mark ? " Glen asked .

" And you fire starter . " Raven said .

" Why ? " Mark asked .

" Apparently Rhodes knew Harris in TNA and said he was a good guy for me to be around . So , can he really be all bad if Dusty thinks he ' s okay ? " Raven asked .

" I ' ve never been one to doubt Dusty ' s judgment , but even so , please be careful , Raven . " Mark said .

" I will , oh and Harris is going to be travelling with Smackdown now . " Raven said .

" But , I thought Jay said he had heart problems that forced Harris to retire ? " Glen asked .

" That ' s what Chris told me , " Raven said .

" So , is he thinking about wrestling for WWE or what ? " Mark asked .

" No , he ' s going to be helping Dusty with the young talent coming up , apparently Rhodes thinks Harris has great knowledge and could help the up and coming wrestlers . " Raven informed them .

" So , he is going to be one of the trainers ? " Glen asked .

" Yes and Dusty said he would be travelling with Smackdown while helping the young talent . " Raven said .

" So , he will be here more than just Friday then ? " Mark asked .

" Yes , he will be . " Raven yawned .

" How late did Harris keep you out tonight ? " Glen asked .

" Not long , I actually have been back a little while , but I went to mine and Amy ' s room for a little while . " Raven said .

" Alright , you go and get some rest cause we don ' t need you falling asleep in the ring . " Mark said .

" Yeah , I guess I can ' t authorize a naptime match . " Raven said .

" No , you can ' t , " Glen chuckled even Mark did something of a laugh .

" We will see you tomorrow Raven , " Mark said .

" Night , " Raven hugged him .

" Night , Raven " Mark and Glen said .

" No , burning anything in your sleep Glen , " Raven hugged the Big Red Machine .

" I will try not to . " Glen smiled as she left .

" Behave , Glen , " Mark said .

" I do , most of the time , " Glen said .

Mark sighed and shook his head .

" What ? " Glen asked .

" Get to bed , " Mark said .


	8. Best Is Yet To Come

_A/N: Nice to see good things happening between Raven and Chris , but I still wonder why the power Raven has over Asmodai quit working ?_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

 _ **" Best Is Yet To Come " by Red**_

Chapter 7 : Best Is Yet To Come

 **Friday - Mobile Arena - Before the Show**

" Jay , Jericho , you better believe I ' m going to skin both of you alive . " Adam soaking wet pointed at his fellow Canadians .

" That was for the water balloons . " Jericho said .

" And my personal entertainment . " Jay smiled .

Raven and Amy were laughing when Chris Harris walked into the locker room wondering what the commotion was about .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" Oh , you know just your typical cold water in the bucket over the door trick . " Jay said .

" Thanks for walking in ahead of us , Adam . " Raven said .

" Yeah , Jericho and Jay may have been killed if I had walked in first . " Amy said .

" Right , " Adam said as the girls laughed again .

Raven then turned to Chris .

" Did you have a good time last night ? " Chris asked .

" I did , have you seen Dusty yet ? " Raven hugging Chris .

" Yes , and everything is all set for me to travel with Smackdown . " Chris said .

" Guys , Mark wants to talk to all of you . " Glen poked his head in the locker room .

" About ? " Jericho asked .

" Tonight ' s show . " Glen said .

" And maybe he can tell me how many ways to skin a Canadian . " Adam said .

" I can show you how to roast one of them . " Glen smiled .

" Pyromaniac , " Raven said as she took Chris ' s hand and pulled him out of the locker room .

" Where are we going ? " Harris asked .

" Taker ' s locker room , " Raven said .

" Those two are getting serious . " Jay said .

" Yeah , " Amy said .

" As long as he treats her right , we won ' t have a problem . " Glen said .

" Agreed , " Jericho said as he left with Jay and Amy to Undertaker ' s locker room .

" Why are you wet ? " Glen asked as Adam walked by .

" Jay and Jericho decided to pull a prank today . " Adam said .

" Right , " Glen snickered .

" Do you really think Raven ' s going to be okay with Harris ? " Adam asked concerned .

" Raven and Harris are the only ones who can really know that at the moment , but Chris has already been warned of what will happen if he does hurt her . " Glen said .

" Yeah , " Adam said as they both walked into Taker ' s locker room .

 **Undertaker ' s Locker Room**

" Okay , Taker , we are all here , so , what type of pep talk are you going to give us this time ? " Jay asked .

" Not really to you guys , but to Raven . " Mark looked at the youngest of the wrestlers .

" Why me ? " Raven asked curious as Harris looked at her .

" Because you have the opening match tonight . " Glen said .

" Meaning , you have to set the pace for the rest of us . " Adam continued .

" Then I will set the pace for tonight and kick Layla ' s ass in the process . " Raven said focused .

" Just watch out for Michelle as well dear , " Amy said .

" If Ms. McCool wants to get in my way then I will deal with her as well . " Raven looking at Amy serious .

" Alright , go and get ready everyone . " Mark said .

" Good talk guys , excellent effort . " Jericho said .

" Jericho , you ' re just happy cause you get to team with the giant . " Jay said as everyone started leaving the locker room .

" Harris , " Mark said before Chris left .

" Yes , " Chris said .

" I hear you are going to be travelling with us to help Dusty with the new talent . " Mark said .

" I am , " Chris said .

" You sure your heart is up to it ? " Mark asked .

" Don ' t really know what I ' m capable of after not being around the ring for a year , but at least I can still help out the wrestling world that I fell in love with as a kid and help train the next generation of wrestlers . " Chris said .

" Do what you must , but don ' t strain yourself to much . " Mark said .

" Sure , " Chris agreed and then left the room .

 **The Ring**

Raven was now out in the ring wrestling against Layla in the opening match , the two Divas had been putting on a show for the fans who got hot half way through the match when Michelle McCool tried to jump Raven who moved out of the way at the split second and allow McCool and Layla ' s heads to collide with each other . Layla was now getting up from the mat as Raven kicked her in the gut and then gave Layla a Corkscrew Neckbreaker know as Shadow Strike and pinned her for the win . The fans cheered as the ref held Raven ' s arm in victory is she first scowled at Layla and Michelle trying to pull one over on her and then smiled as the fans continued to cheer for Raven as she walked back through the curtain .

 **Backstage**

" Good job , Raven , " Amy said hugging her .

" Thanks Ames , " Raven said .

" Nice going with setting the pace for tonight , " Jericho said as he got ready to walk out to do a promo with the Big Show .

Chris walked up behind Raven and put his arms around her .

" You did great out there . " Chris whispered in her ear .

" Thank you , " Raven said .

" Alright , Chris , I need to steal her from you so she can go get cleaned up . " Amy said .

" Jeez , mom , you can ' t give me a few minutes ? " Raven asked .

" Get cleaned up now and then you can have all the time you want . " Amy said .

" I ' ll see you later , " Raven sighed .

" Alright , " Chris said as the girls left for the locker room .

 **Catering**

After getting cleaned up , Raven found Harris at catering looking at a monitor and with a book in his lap and two more in front of him .

 _Afraid it won't come 'round again_  
 _Afraid to move on_  
 _Wishing I could go back when_  
 _Everything was easier and meaningful to me_

 _Wanting all we left behind_  
 _Like it's the answer_  
 _An hour glass we can't rewind_  
 _Holding back the life that I've denied for so long_

" You are multitasking pretty well there , Wildcat . " Raven said looking at the catering table and fixing a salad while grabbing a slice of pizza and a bottle of water .

" I ' m talented like that . " Chris said .

" Sure , " Raven said sitting next to him .

" Salad and water is a healthy diet for an athlete , pizza not so much . " Chris said .

" Shush , I earned the slice of pizza , besides I got a small slice , " Raven said taking a bite of the pizza .

" Right , " Chris looking at the book .

" What are you reading ? " Raven asked seeing the book on angelology and mythology in front of him .

Chris showed her the book which had demonology on it .

 _Can I find my way to you?_  
 _And After all that we've been through_  
 _And after all we left in pieces_  
 _I still believe our lives have just begun_  
 _Cause now the past can be outrun_  
 _And I know you are the reason_  
 _I still believe the best is yet to come_

" I guess there ' s another advantage with us travelling together . " Raven said .

" Yeah , I guess I ' m still curious . " Chris looked at her nervously .

" Chris , its okay to be curious and to search for answers when you need them , " Raven seeing the look on his face .

" I just don ' t want to scare you , " Chris said .

" In what way ? " Raven asked .

" Some people would think I ' m crazy for reading and researching stuff like this , Raven . " Chris said .

" Some people might , but not me , Chris you have a health problem and not one that just will go away on its own or heal very quickly and some heart problems never go away completely . You can treat it , you can try and slow it down , but sometimes its like an hourglass filled with sand and unfortunately with health problems and life , you can ' t flip this hourglass over and get a redo . So , if someone in your shoes weren ' t searching for answers or some meaning to life then I would think they are crazy or haven ' t given much thought to what could happen to them later on down the road . So , if you are honestly looking for answers then keep doing what you are doing and you will find them and if you need help , I ' m here and if I can ' t explain it , I know two people who can . " Raven said .

" Thank you , " Chris leaned over and kissed her on the cheek .

" Anytime , " Raven said blushing again .

" I love it when you do that , " Chris said .

" Do what ? " Raven asked going back to her salad .

" Blush , " Chris said .

" Ow , " Raven said after swatting him on the chest with her hand hurting her fingers .

" Uh huh , you should never swat steel , Angel . " Chris said .

" Damn , you have a hard chest . " Raven said .

" Mmhm , " Chris chuckled taking her hand and kissing the fingers tenderly .

" Aw , " Raven said .

" Feel better ? " Chris asked .

" Uh uh . " Raven said .

" Somewhere else hurt ? " Chris asked .

Raven kissed Chris on the lips .

 _A photograph's still in your hands_  
 _Afraid to let it go_  
 _The minutes rain like grains of sand_  
 _And time is just a war that's stealing dreams from within_  
 _So come and take them back again_

" Not anymore , " Raven said as Chris kissed her back .

" Alright , you two , that ' s enough smooching for one night . " Jericho walked over .

" Jericho , " Raven sighed and then glared at Y2J .

" Hey , I was just sent to tell you its time to go back to the hotel . " Jericho said .

" You can go on , I have Harris here , " Raven said . "

" You know Taker . . . " Jericho started until Raven gave him a glare that said go and he walked away .

" Raven , you don ' t have to stay with me if you are ready to go back to the hotel with your friends . " Chris said as Raven threw away her salad bowl .

" I want some time with you , Chris . " Raven said .

" Then how about I go and talk to Dusty and then I will give you a ride back to your hotel baby and then you can ride with me to the next town tomorrow ? " Chris suggested .

" I like the idea , " Raven said .

" Okay , " Chris said as put the books in his bag .

" Chris , can I ask you something ? " Raven looked at him .

" Yeah , what ' s on your mind ? " Chris asked .

Raven thought for a moment and wondered if it was even the right time to ask him .

 _And After all that we've been through_  
 _And after all we left in pieces_  
 _I still believe our lives have just begun_  
 _Cause now the past can be outrun_  
 _And I know you are the reason_  
 _I still believe the best is yet to come_

" Raven ? " Chris asked .

" You should know that after my mom left I kind of developed abandonment issues , and before our relationship gets any more serious I have to ask where exactly is this between us going to end up ? " Raven looked at Chris hoping she wasn ' t overstepping any boundries .

" Raven , with this heart problem I can ' t guarantee what will happen in the future until I know if the issue will be short term , long term , or if there ' s a way to deal with it all together . But , with whatever time I do have , I promise I will never hurt you or abandon you like your mother did baby . You can always count on me and I will always be here for you cause I love you to much now to let you go . I also promise that the best is yet to come , Angel , and that I will make every moment with you will continue to grow and get better than it is now . " Chris said .

 _I won't turn around_  
 _Let it all slip away_  
 _I'm never backing down_  
 _Cause tomorrow's a new day_  
 _And everything can change_

Raven threw her arms around his neck and kissed him .

 _And After all that we've been through_  
 _And after all we left in pieces_  
 _I still believe our lives have just begun_  
 _Cause now the past can be outrun_  
 _And I know you are the reason_  
 _I still believe the best is yet to come_

" Alright , let me go and speak to Dusty and then we can leave . " Chris said

" Okay , " Raven happy that the Wildcat was hers .

 _I still believe the best is yet to come_  
 _The best is yet to come_  
 _I still believe the best is yet to come_

Chris soon came back and Raven followed him out of the arena seeing his motorcycle in the parking lot .

" Seriously ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , you do know how to ride a steel horse don ' t you ? " Chris hinting as he got on the bike .

" I do , " Raven said .

" Then climb on " Chris said .

Raven got on the motorcycle behind Chris and put her arms around his waist as he turned it on .

" Just don ' t squeeze to tight . " Chris patting her hand .

" I won ' t , " Raven said and then they were on their way to Raven ' s hotel .

Raven enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair and the rumbling of the bike as they rode . While Raven definitely enjoyed a real horse next to a steel one the thrill of the ride still felt good to her and it was even better with this man she was in love with riding in front of her . As they pulled up at the hotel she almost sighed with it being over already and she saw here friends getting out of Adam and Mark ' s vehicles as they arrived .

" See we weren ' t far behind them . " Chris said .

" Yeah , thanks for the ride . " Raven said as Glen whistled .

" And here I thought only Mark knew how to ride a bike . " Glen said .

" A bike is something you pedal . " Mark said .

" I wasn ' t aware that the Wildcat had style . " Jay said to Chris admiring the motorcycle .

" Cats are very fashionable Jay and we know how to adapt if need be . " Chris said making Raven and Amy laugh as the others went inside the hotel .

" You ' re still a smooth talker , Harris . " Jay said .

" That won ' t ever change . " Chris said .

" See you tomorrow at the next arena bro . " Jay said shaking his hand .

" You to , " Chris said as Raven got off and kissed the Wildcat on the cheek .

" Night , Cat , " Raven said .

" Good night , Angel . " Chris said making Amy smile as the girls walked inside .

" Angel ? " Glen asked .

" Because when I was lost she saved me . " Chris said and then looked at Mark who was deep in thought .

" You have something you want to ask me ? " Mark asked .

" Raven said both of you have knowledge of the afterlife and the supernatural . " Chris said .

" She speaks the truth . " Mark said .

" We seek to understand the world around us and beyond , Chris , why ? " Glen asked Wildcat .

" Because I ' ve been searching for answers as to why when I knew my place belonged in TNA and wrestling in general why all of a sudden my heart started giving me problems taking me from what I knew was right , and I guess I am also searching for my true purpose for being here if its not to wrestle . " Chris said .

" Chris , while searching for those answers by studying the supernatural and the afterlife is not a bad idea , do know that sometimes the answers may not appear as soon or in a way that you like . " Mark said .

" Raven ' s been helping me with it , " Chris said .

" Raven was taught by us about the supernatural , Chris , as well as dug some of the stuff up on her own in her own search for answers . " Glen said .

" What answers ? " Chris asked curious .

" No one knows , when something comes up that Raven doesn ' t understand when she is researching the supernatural she comes to us with questions about what she found and then we give her the answer if we know it or try and explain some of it to her , but other than that she doesn ' t talk about her past . " Glen said .

" Sounds familiar . " Chris thought to himself .

" What are you thinking ? " Mark asked .

" I was wondering if it would be alright if Raven rode with me to the next show ? " Chris asked .

" As long as you take care of her , I don ' t have a problem with it , " Glen said .

" Go ahead , maybe the two of you can find the answers you both seek by helping each other . " Mark said .

" Then I will come by and get her in the morning . " Chris said .

" Just be careful with her . " Mark said as Glen walked into the hotel .

" I will , " Chris starting his motorcycle .

Mark walked to the door .

" How do you see Raven ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Raven is like a daughter to me , Chris , and I would do anything to protect her from the dangers that could harm her . " Mark said .

" I understand , " Chris said and with that Mark walked into the hotel as the Wildcat headed back to the beach house to get ready to go on the road with Smackdown .


	9. Human Emotions

_A/N: Just like chapter 5 , this chapter will not include a song due to having info about the supernatural world that Chris is apart of ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Chris Harris or any other WWE or TNA Superstars . All of the songs that appear in this story are owned by the band Red . I do own Raven Fireheart and the story itself ._

Chapter 8 : Human Emotions

 **Hotel - Following Morning**

Raven finally had her stuff packed and ready to go to the next town after Amy did her usual double check to make sure nothing was left behind as a knock came at the hotel door .

" I got it , " Raven peeking out the hole to see Harris .

" Who is it ? " Amy asked .

" Its Wildcat , " Raven opened the door .

" Hey , you about ready ? " Harris asked .

" You take care of her . " Amy glared at Chris and then went back to double checking the room .

" I will , what are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" Amy ' s the double checker around here . " Raven said .

" Don ' t want to leave anything behind , do you ? " Amy asked .

" Nope , " Raven said as her phone vibrated .

" Now what ? " Amy asked .

" Jericho said if you are through double checking our room go and check Jericho and Jay ' s room . " Raven said .

" Yeah , because Adam ' s the only one out of them who can take care of themselves around here . " Amy shook her head .

" Why should we when we have you around to take care of everything and everyone , Ames ? " Raven winked at Chris while smiling .

" Don ' t start with the sarcasm , " Amy smacking Raven on the arm .

" Hey , you scratched me , " Raven said .

" Cat fight , " Chris said .

" Cat fight , where ? " Adam stuck his head in the door .

" Amy scratched me , Adam . " Raven said .

" Well if there ' s one thing I learned being around the locker room , you don ' t break up a disagreement between two ladies or else you might get nailed in the process . " Adam said .

" Sounds like the TNA Knockouts . " Chris said .

" Amy , Jericho said to report to his and Jay ' s room . " Adam said .

" I ' m going , Raven , do you have your room key still ? " Amy asked .

Raven handed it to her .

" Alright , let me go help Jericho and Jay . " Amy said .

" And I ' ll help Raven get her stuff in my car . " Chris said .

" Sure , its not that much stuff . " Raven said looking at her bags which were soon loaded into the Wildcat ' s car .

" Not that much , huh ? " Chris asked .

" If I still had my gear from the rodeo it would have been worse . " Raven said .

Once check out was complete Raven got in the car with Chris .

" Watch out for her . " Adam said .

" That goes double for me . " Glen said as he and Mark walked out .

" I will take good care of her . " Harris said .

" Good , " Mark said .

" Raven , you want this ? " Jericho bringing her coffee .

" Thanks , man , " Raven said taking a sip of the coffee finding that Jericho got it the way she liked it .

" You need that ? " Chris asked .

" Oh yeah , you don ' t want to be around Raven when she missed her morning coffee . " Adam said .

" Yeah , she turns into the grouch . " Jay said .

" That ' s only because you made me spill it , Jay . " Raven said .

" Alright , I guess we better get going then . " Chris said .

" Yep , " Raven said , "

Chris and Raven then left the hotel knowing they would see the others in the next town .

 **On The Road**

At first Chris was kind of frightened having Raven in the car with him due to the possibility of Asmodai resurfacing , but he had to admit she did put him at ease with how she was able to keep the demon at bay .

" You are deep in thought . " Raven said looking at him .

" Its just what I read last night in those books . " Chris said .

" What about ? " Raven asked .

" Why is there an Angel of Death in a book about demons and then in a book about angels as well ? " Chris asked .

" First of all the Angel of Death you ' re talk about that is associated with the angels is the same angel who brought about the tenth plague of Egypt the one which killed all the firstborns of those who did not have the blood of the lamb covering their doors . The blood was there to show that the ones were true to God and they would be safe from the Angel of Death . But , this angels name for whatever reason does not appear in history just his image . " Raven said .

" What image ? " Chris asked .

" A black , lethal fog , it was considered to be the ultimate punishment for disobeying God and this angel only appeared once in any type of history . " Raven said .

" An the Angel of Death in the book about demons ? " Chris asked .

" That would be Sammael , who has stirred up great controversy for those who have studied the supernatural world in the past . " Raven said .

" How come ? " Chris asked .

" People use to believe just like with being born that death is just part of the natural order of life and the way things are without anyone or anything governing over it , like an angel or a demon . But , that is in fact false , while for most part , God is the only one who can allow life to be taken away , there is a demon who is consider to be an Angel of Death who controls the flow of death . " Raven said .

" Flow of death ? " Chris said .

" Yeah , he carries the souls of people to where ever they need to go after death , but he is also the demons said to punish those who commits suicide here on earth due to him being the who rules over Eternal Darkness . Sammael is also said to be the reason why the last two layers of Hell are completely dark due to his darkness keeping the light from reaching that far , of course his darkness has been seen on Earth before . " Raven said .

" What ? " Chris asked a little spooked knowing he would have to meet this demon some day face-to-face .

" During Medieval Era of Earth in Europe , it is said that people became so corrupt that God allow Sammael to punish them for their wickedness . So , Sammael along with Astaroth , Demon of Pestilence or Disease came and brought about the Bubonic and Pnuemonic Plague to all of Europe by allowing fleas that had previously bitten black rats that carried the plague to bite humans . Both plagues together killed thousands of people due to both sanitation issues and being easily transmitted , bubonic plague is said to be transmitted by touch while pnuemonic plague is transmitted by air . Bubonic plague victims normally have blood filled blisters on their bodies where pnuemonic is considered to be the severest form of pnuemonia one could get . Today if you don ' t live in a third world country or area , you won ' t ever get it and its treatable in the more modernized societies like here in the US . But , in medieval times it was said that in the morning the victims would eat with the families and by night dine with their ancestors meaning by nightfall anyone who had the virus would be dead , the Black Death they called it and it was probably the worst time in human history as far as epidemics go . Although some say before the world ends that there will be something far worse than any virus or disease we ' ve seen today that will effect the human race and a corrupt government will hold the cure for the virus only giving it to his most loyal followers . " Raven explained shivering at the thought .

" Who could corrupt a government that bad ? " Chris wondering if this was what Leviathan and Lilith mentioned a year ago about taking over Earth .

" An entity that serves Lucifer without question , he will come at the beginning of the last days on Earth appearing as salvation during the dark times to come . But at the same time he will take in everything as his own to rule , he will unite all media for his control to keep an eye on those who would speak out against him , he will deceive every government into a false sense of peace that they will destroy all of the nuclear weapons except the ones he controls , he will unite currency in order to control how one spends their money on certain products that he controls , and he will even try to unite all of religions into one that is false in order to establish himself as lord , but he is far from it . " Raven said .

" And this entity is who exactly ? " Chris realizing he was much like this guy now in the services of Asmodai and the demons .

" The Anti-Christ . " Raven shivered again .

" Not to say I ' m scared , because I ' m not , but can we talk about something less creepy ? " Chris asked .

" You are a little scared , " Raven seeing Chris ' s face turn white like he had seen a ghost .

" Okay , maybe a little , " Chris smiled .

" We can stop , " Raven said .

" So , uhm , I have something for you . " Chris said .

" For me ? " Raven asked .

" Yeah , check in glove compartment and there should be a box inside . " Chris said .

Raven pulled out the box and looked at Chris .

" Its not what you ' re thinking , babe , " Chris said .

Raven opened the box and saw a locket with _My Angel_ engraved in it .

" Wow , Chris , its beautiful . " Raven said putting it around her neck .

" Good , it was made for you . " Chris said .

" Why would you do this ? " Raven asked confused .

" Because , you saved me from going crazy when I thought I had no reason to live at all , Raven . When I was sinking due to the heart problems and being taken away from what I worked hard to build in my life , you pulled me out of the deep water I was drowning in and I want to thank you for doing that for me . " Chris said trying not to break down into tears in front of her , but he could feel them stinging his eyes .

" You ' re very welcome , " Raven said whiping away the tears falling down his cheek .

" You getting hungry ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , eating would be a good idea at the moment . " Raven said as both of them heard her stomach growl .

" Mmhm , you are definitely needing food , " Chris said making both of them laugh as Raven ' s phone vibrated .

" Jeez , they can last a day without me , " Raven pulling her phone out and seeing the text message from Amy .

" What happened ? " Chris asked .

" You don ' t stick Jericho in car for to long without stopping or else he gets agitated and apparently Amy is having to put up with him . " Raven said .

" Yeah , " Chris said as he pulled into a fast-food restaurant as Raven got an email from the WWE office .

" Good I was hoping I could deal with her . " Raven said sending a text to Amy to let her know the news .

" Deal with who ? " Chris asked .

" McCool , for sticking her nose in my business last night . " Raven huffed as she got out grabbing the empty coffee cup and throwing it away .

" Alright , " Chris chuckled knowing he would have responded the same .

They walked into the restaurant and ordered lunch then sat down at a table together to eat .

" Six hour drive , " Raven said .

" Its not that bad . " Chris said .

" Really now ? " Raven asked .

" No , its not , " Chris said .

" Okay then , " Raven said .

Raven watching a couple bickering about something and she sighed shaking her head .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t get it , " Raven whispered so she would draw attention to them .

" Get what ? " Chris looked at the couple bickering .

" How you can bicker and fight with someone you love . " Raven said .

" I thought you said your parents weren ' t together . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but its not like they ever fought , at least not infront of me . " Raven sighed .

" Some people fall into a false love or something they think is love and then realize that they were wrong about the idea . " Chris said .

" I see , " Raven said .

" Alright , I need to go to the restroom , so , don ' t get into trouble . " Chris said spotting an imp waving at him .

" We ' re in a restaurant , so , how can I get into trouble ? " Raven asked .

" For wrestlers its very easy . " Chris said .

" Sure , " Raven laughed as Chris went to the restroom .

 **Men ' s Room**

Chris was the only one in the Men ' s Room when he started felt something on his back and looked to see the imp .

" What do you want ? " Chris asked .

The imp handed him a paper that said for Chris to contact Leviathan the moment Asmodai woke up .

" No problem , here , and the next time one of you has a message for me try and stay away from people seeing you . " Chris held out the piece of hamburger meat .

The imp shook his head and wrote something on the back of the paper that had Leviathan ' s message .

" I ' m the only one who can see you imps at the moment ? " Chris asked .

The imp nodded his head and screeched before leaving Chris alone in the restroom .

" I guess that ' s a relief . " Chris sighed as he left the men ' s room .

 **Back On The Road**

" Raven , " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Raven looked up at him from the magazine she was reading .

" Can demons reproduce ? " Chris asked .

" From what I read they can , but I know some people don ' t believe they can . Some of the people like me that think demons can reproduce with each other also believe that demons can reproduce with humans and create demi-demons . " Raven said looking back at the magazine .

" What are you reading ? " Chris looked at her .

" PWI , " Raven said .

" Really ? " Chris looked at Raven .

" Yeah , they did an interview with Road Dogg . " Raven showing Chris a picture on the magazine .

" So , you like the Road Dogg , huh ? " Chris asked her .

" Yeah , the New Age Outlaws were a huge influence on my career . " Raven said .

" Uh huh , " Chris said .

" Yep , " Raven said making Chris laugh .

" You ' re trying to be funny . " Chris said .

" Maybe I am , maybe I ' m not . " Raven smiled making Chris laugh again .

" So , can angels and demons feel emotions ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , they can and Mark once told me that depending on the emotions coming from a human it can either help or hurt a demon or angel that ' s close to a person . " Raven said .

" How so ? " Chris asked .

" Well , negative human emotions like anger , hate , and depression can help a demon do to them feeding off of the wicked emotions of those who punished in the Pit for their bad deeds here on Earth while it hurts an angel . But , positive human emotions like laughter , joy , and the strongest being love hurts demons due to them not being able to take the feeling from a human while it helps angels due to them being around goodness in Heaven and around God . " Raven said .

Chris realized at that moment that it was the love between him and Raven that was keeping Asmodai at bay inside of him , and it was this power that Leviathan didn ' t want Chris to know about when they spoke the last time . This power was what Raphael and Gabriel would give him the answers to and wanted him to learn for himself , which would also be why the archangels wanted him to keep his anger down at the beach house .

" Chris ? " Raven noticing how quiet he was at the moment .

" I ' m fine , I just never realized that emotions could be that powerful . " Chris said .

" Just remember that love is the most powerful emotion to defend against evil , " Raven said .

" I will , " Chris said .


End file.
